Journals
by Secretly D Ar
Summary: 'Aku akan membuatmu selalu disisiku, selalu berada dalam dekapanku. Aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang Luar Biasa, sesuatu yang selalu aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Hidupku hanya sekali, bukankah itu Luar Biasa.' Update. Chapter 6 : One life, Extraordinary! RnR,please!
1. Chapter 1: Flatline

Journals

By: D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Pair : Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

Rate: T (untuk saat ini)

Warning!

GaJe, Alur Gag Jelas, AU,OOC, Typo/s, Author Baru

Chapter 1:

Flatline

Hermione masih berkacak pinggag di depan ruang ketua murid, dia masih menunggu partnernya yang masih sibuk _berdandan _di dalam. Sungguh menyebalkan Malfoy muda ini.

"Malfoy, kau itu dandannya lama sekalih sih, cepat turun!" teriak Hermione.

Lalu munculah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina dengan wajah inosen dan jangan lupa dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. Seringai kebanggaan khas Malfoy.

"Ok, Granger, sekarang aku sudah turun, sekarang lebih baik ayo kita selesaikan patroli ini, aku benar-benar sudah ngantuk!" ucap Draco sambil berjalan mendahului Hermione.

Hermione hanya mendengus sebal, bagaimana tidak tadi dia menunggu Malfoy sialan itu, dan sekarang pa, Malfoy sialan itu mendahuluinya, _Oh Sial!._ Hermione lalu bergegas menyusul Malfoy.

"Cepat sedikit, Semak! Kau itu lambat seperti siput" Teriak Draco yang sebenarnya hanya untuk memprovokasi Hermione. "Dasar kau Ferret idiot, kau itu yang terlalu cepat!" dan hasil provokasinya berhasil.

"Kau itu yang terlalu lambat, Semak!" untuk selanjutnya debat antara dua ketua murid ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Mereka terus melanjutkan patroli mereka di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts, sampai mereka mendengar _suara-suara aneh _dari ruang kelas kosong.

"Sepertinya ada mangsa yang cukup menyenangkan!" ucap Draco penuh antusias, menurutnya tidak menyenangkan jika patroli malam tidak mendapat _mangsa_. Hermione hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan Draco, tapi jika dipikir-pikir ucapan Draco memang ada benarnya, tidak menyenangkan jika tidak mendapat _mangsa_ untuk didetensi maupun sekedar memotong poin asrama, apalagi kalau asramanya Slytherin. _Haha..!_

Draco terkejut, sangat malah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, rasa antusiasnya sekarang berubah menjadi rasa jijik meihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Hermione melihat Draco yang terpaku di depan ruang kelas kosong itu, Hermione agak bingung kenapa Draco terdiam disana bukannya tadi dia sangat antusias. Hermione segera menyusul Draco dan melihat apa yang membuat Daco seperti itu.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang encoba memastikan bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

_Hermione Pov's_

Jantungku tak berdetak, mati. Inilah rasa yang aku rasakan saat ini, mati. Apa yang aku lihat saat ini sungguh di luar nalar dan hatiku. Sungguh ini adalah kejutan yang luar biasa untukku, sebegitu teganya ternyata, sebegitu mudahnya kau melukai dan menghancurkan perasaan yang aku bangun selama ini.

Seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa, aku sudah tak sanggup menyangga tubuhku lagi. Inilah mati yang aku rasakan. Flatline.

Berjuta duri seakan menghantam hatiku, kenapa harus seperti ini?

Bukankah ini sungguh gila, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti, sesakit inikah. Flatline.

_End Pov's_

Draco terkejut saat melihat Hermione merosot ke lantai, ya dia tau bahwa apa yang gadis itu lihat sat ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Amarah mulai merayap di hatinya, disandarkannya tubuh Hermione di dinding, lalu Draco berjalan ke arah dua orang yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

Dengan langkah tegap dan wajah datar namun sedingin es dia berkata "Potong lima puluh point dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Detensi 1 minggu untukmu WEASELBEE idiot dan juga kau... Daphne GREENGRASS!"

Ron dan Daphne hanya bisa memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut dan pasrah. Ron sangat amat terkejut saat mengingat bahwa partner Malfoy patroli adalah..., dan ya, ketakutan dan keterkejutannya terbukti, gadis itu sekarang berada dalam dekapan Malfoy dan dia juga bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari wajah gadis itu, Hermione.

Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menggendong Hermione ala _bridal style_, dia merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Hermione, dia tidak pernah melihat Hermione serapuh ini, selama in Hermione yang dia kenal adalah Hermione yang keras kepala, Hermione yang sok _bossy_ dan Hermione yang sok tau. Dan sekarang apa yang dia lihat saat ini di luar dugaannya, seorang Hermione Jean Granger menanggis di gendongannya. Jika ini masih dalam masa kegelapan, mungkin ini aka menjadi kegemparan untuk semua orang, karena seorang Malfoy menggendong seorang Mugggle, sungguh di luar nalar.

Tapi, sekarang masa kegelapan sudah berakhir alias _The End._ Dia masih ingat pertama kali saat dia mengetahui bahwa partner ketua muridnya adalah Hermione, ekspresinya tidak jauh beda dengan gadis itu sama-sama terkejut dan berharap semua itu sebuah lelucon, tapi mengingat bahwa pihak sekolah ingin meneruskan rencana sang Mantan Kepala Sekolah Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore yang ingin menyatukan kedua asrama yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan tentu ini bukan lelucon.

Hari-hari pertama menjadi partner masih diisi dengan adu mulut, dan saling melempar mantra, tapi semakin hari mereka mulai mencoba untuk lebih baik, bahkan sampai saat ini meskipun adu argumen tetap berlanjut.

"_permen busuk"_ ucap Draco didepan _gargoyle_ berbentukSinga untuk Gryfiindor dan Ular untuk Slytherine.

Direbahkannya tubuh Hermione di sofa berwarna merah maroon di ruangan rekreasi ketua murid, diperhatikannya kini wajah Hermione yang tengah tertidur pulas, senyum tercetak di bibirnya, entah mengapa lebih lega rasanya melihat Hermione yang tertidur pulas seperti ini, daripada harus melihat Hermione menangis, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia berpikir mungkin dia sekarang mabuk, kenapa dia dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Diusapnya perlahan bekas air mata yang ada di wajah gadis itu, diusapnya lembut wajah dan rambut Hermione, melihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah gadis itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, perlahan-lahan didekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, sekarang dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hermione yang teratur, lalu dikecupnya singkat dahi gadis itu. Sekarnang dia sudah gila.

Draco mengayunkan singkat tongkatnya "_accio _selimut!" muncul sebuah selimut berwarna Hijau dengan tepi berwarna perak dari kamarnya, sungguh menggambarkan bahwa sang pemilik seorang Slytherin sejati.

Draco lalu memakaikan selimut itu untuk Hermione.

.

.

.

Dikerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar sang mentari. Hermione mengamati sekitar, ya, dia sedang berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, tapi bukankah kemari malam dia berada di...

Hermione mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Memori-memori yang menyakitkan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, rasa sesak mulai menjalar. Sampai dia ingat seorang lelaki yang membawannya kembali ke ruangan ini. Laki-laki yang berada dalam mimpinnya kemarin malam, laki-laki yang dalam mimpinya mencium dahinya.

Sungguh itu sebuah _awkward_ untuk seorang Hermione, bagaimana mungkin saat kau sedang patah hati karena seorang laki-laki, kau bermimpi tentang laki-laki lain.

"Kau sudah bangun, Granger!"

Laki-laki itu yang ada dalam mimpinnya kemarin malam, laki-laki yang membawanya pergi saat terluka.

TBC

Thanks for Reading

Ma'af bila masih ada Typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya.

Saya adalah seorang author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya semua!

Lanjut or Delete...

Saya berharap Lanjut..! ^_^

Kritik, Saran, dan apapun selama membangun saya terima dan saya nantikan di kotak Review.

Review Please

Chapter 2 : Heartbreaker


	2. Chapter 2 :HeartBreaker

Journals

Thanks For:

Cariemalfoy : terima kasih reviewnya. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^_^

Mrs. Loony Lovegood : Terima Kasih atas review anda yang sangat membangun. Menurut saya anda tidak cerewet kok. {kyaa... senengnya direview author favorite! Ma'af tidak pernah mereview karya anda. Tapi, beneran Fic anda Hebaat n Kereeeen..! My Blood is Ferret saya nantikan kelanjutannya Miss. _Ron hilang kemana ?_)

Priscillaveela : Fic ini judulnya memang saya ambil dari albumya bang JB

Yuzka azmi : terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga ini sesuai dengan keinginan anda.

Bubble : terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan anda

Dan untuk Readers (_silent readers_) lainnya, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca Fic saya... ;-)

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Chapter 2:

HeartBreaker

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang di ruangan itu.

Kemarin malam dia bermimpi cukup aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh di dalam mimipinya ada seorang Draco Malfoy, ya seorang Draco Malfoy yang tengah berbaring dengannya di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga bermekaran (bayangin aja scene _Twilight _saat Edward n Bella berbaring di hutan). Rasanya sungguh tenang saat itu._ Apa yang kau pikirkan Mione?_ _Mungkin kiamat sudah dekat!_

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada hal aneh yang dia lihat saat Draco menggendongnya, mata Draco tidak berwarna abu-abu dingin, melainkan berwarana..., tapi sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya imanjinasinya saja. _Kenapa jadi mikirin Draco sih..?_

"Kau sudah bangun, Granger!" ucap Malfoy sambil menenteng secangkir cokelat panas.

'_panjang umur juga orang ini'_

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Malfoy"

Draco menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas ke arah Hermione "Ini untukmu, Granger"

Hermione menatap lekat Draco, seorang Malfoy membuatkannya coklat panas, _Demi Godric!_. Mimpi apa cowok itu semalam. Jangan-jangan dia menaruh sesuatu disitu.

"Tenang, aku tidak sedang berpikir untuk meracunimu, Granger. Jadi ini aman."

"Ya sudah,kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang minum" ucap Draco saat Hermione tak kunjung mengambil cangkir itu dari tangannya.

Hermione segera merebut cokelat panas dari tangan Malfoy muda itu, bukannya tidak tau malu, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan cokelat panas itu. Cokelat panas di pagi hari untuk semangat baru.

'_Ya.. mungkin Draco memang sedang baik hatinya hari ini.'_

Draco hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Hermione. Lebih menyenangkan melihat Hermione seperti ini daripada harus melihat _Mrs. Know it All_ itu menangis seperti kemarin malam, meskipun Hermione tidak seceria biasanya, ceria disini bukan berarti ceria pada umumnya melainkan berarti , Hermione yang selalu cerewet, meributkan hal-hal yang kecil dan seterusnya. _Stop it, Draco!_ Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Hermione, dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Hermione menghentikan acara minumnya saat melihat Draco melamun. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya apa sih yang sedang dipirkan seorang Draco, karena tidak biasanya Draco melamun, kecuali saat Draco sedang mempunyai masalah. _Ok.. Sekarang kau cukup perhatian kepada Draco, Mione!._

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione

"hn!" jawab Draco singkat, selanjutnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Hermione sendiri.

Hermione semakin bingung melihat sikap Draco, tapi ah sudahlah.

Gadis itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan belajarnya hari ini.

X^X

Draco memasuki kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya dan segera setelah itu tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, rasa sakit ini sungguh menyiksanya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, setiap detak jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, dia benci seperti ini.

Draco menggerang kecil sambil memegangi leher dengan satu tanggannya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit ini memang tidak sesakit _curcio_, tapi cukup untuk membuatmu gila. Dirogoh kantong celananya, mencari botol kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga, akhirnya dia menemukan botol itu, segera dia minum cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dari botolnya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang.

Draco kembali menegakkan badannya perlahan, dilihatnya wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat itu di cermin, dibasuh wajahnya dengan cukup banyak air, dipandanginnya lagi wajahnya di cermin, dia melihat perubahan di matanya, _ini bukan matanya!_. Dia sungguh membenci dirinya saat ini, kenapa dia harus menjadi seperti ini lagi. Ditinjunnya kaca di cermin itu dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara pecah yang sangat keras juga. Meskipun dia meninju kaca itu sampai pecah dia sama sekali tidak terluka, dia sangat benci saat dia menjadi seperti ini.

'_Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy?'_ teriak sebuah dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Granger!" jawab Draco dengan nada dingin.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi. Draco segera membereskan kekacaun yang dibuatnya.

Dipandanginya lagi wajahnya di cermin (sudah dia perbaiki, dengan sihir tentunya), dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya, Draco hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sudah lama hal seperti ini tidak terjadi padanya.

X^X

Dia memandang bosan ke arah Prof. Slughron yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Hermione tidak cukup bersemangat untuk menikmati pelajaran ramuan kali ini, mungkin karena sekarang dia sedang_ bad mood_ atau mungkin karena dia sudah pernah membaca dan mempelajari bab ini dari buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Mione kau jangan melamun!" bisikan dari Ginny berhasil menggembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Aku tidak melamun, Gin!" sangkal Hermione dengan nada final.

"Ok.. Ok, Mione" ucap Ginny dengan malas, bagaimana tidak padahal dudah ketahuan melamun eh... masih menyangkal dasar keras kepala.

Hermione cukup bersyukur saat ini karena tidak harus bertemu dengan Ron, karena Ron izin untuk latihan Quiditch bersama Harry, dan juga hari ini dia tidak memiliki satu kelas pun yang sama dengan Ron, kecuali kelas ramuan kali ini.

Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Malfoy, laki-laki itu tampak tidak baik-baik saja, karena wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamar mandi dan juga suara Malfoy yang begitu dingin,bukan suara Malfoy yang biasanya yang angkuh dan merendahkan orang lain, suara itu sungguh berbeda dari suara Malfoy yang biasanya, suaranya terdengar seakan menahan rasa sakit, dan kebencian, entah itu untuk siapa.

"Mione, kau melamun lagi!" bisik Ginny lagi tepat di telinga Hermione, dan langsung membuat Hermione tersentak.p

"Tidak usah menyangkal, Hermione. Lebih baik sekarang kau dengarkan Prof. Slughron, karena dia akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas ramuannya kali ini!" ucap Ginny cepat sebelum Hermione kembali menyangkal.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu diperhatikannya dengan seksama Prof. Slughron yang sedang membagi kelompok.

Sampai saat ini Ginny masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Daphne dan Ron.

'_Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas. ...dan Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott. Tugas dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi!'_

Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Mione, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Ginny yang hanya berbalas anggukan singkat dari Hermione.

Hermione lalu keluar dari kelas, untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Baru beberapa langkah dari kelas itu Hermione mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hey, Granger!"

Dilihatnya Theo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, Nott. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang tugas ramuan. Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh. Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Aku juga akan pergi kesana, untuk menggebalikan buku ini" ucap Theo sambil menunjukkan buku astronomi yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan tugas ramuan di perpustakaan saja?" tawar Hermione kepada Theo.

"Ok."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju pepustakaan, sesekali mereka membicarakan tugas ramuan, bahkan tidak jarang Theo juga membuat lelucon, yang sempat membuat Hermione terkejut jika seorang Slytherin bisa membuat lelucon tanpa harus menghina orang lain.

X^X

Setelah perang usai keadaan di Hogwarts menjadi lebih damai dan perdamaian antar asrama juga mulai terwujud, terutama antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Bahkan saat makan bersama ada beberapa murid dari Slytherin yang duduk di meja Gryffindor, begitu juga sebaliknya atau yang lainnya. Seperti saat ini Blaise Zabini yang tengah meminum jus labu bersama Ginny dan Dean Thomas.

"Hey, Theo, Granger darimana kalian berdua?" tanya Blaise saat melihat Hermione dan Theo berjalan kearahnya.

"Kami baru saja dari perpustakaan,Blaise." jawab Theo.

"Nott, apa kau ketularaan Hermione menjadi seorang kutu buku? Oh semoga tidak!" ucap Ginny dengan nada dramatis.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menjadi kutu buku. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau hidup dikelilingi buku-buku membosankan seperti, Granger." Tukas Theo sambil menyeruput jus labu.

Hermione hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Nott. Buku kan tidak membosankan, dan juga buku memberikan kita banyak ilmu pengetahuan juga menambah wawasan kita.

"Blaise apa ynang kau lakukan bersama Weasley ini,heh? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang?"goda Theo.

"Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, Theo. Aku tidak akan berani melakukan macam-macam dengan pacar Potter, bisa-bisa nanti aku _curcio_!" ucap Theo dengan memasang wajah ngeri yag dibuat-buat, yang malah membuat semua orang disitu tertawa.

"Hey, Drake! Darimana saja kau?"

Hermione melihat Draco yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, dilihatnya Draco tengah membawa beberapa perkamen ditasnya.

"Aku dari asrama ketua murid, Theo." Ucap Draco lalu duduk tepat di samping Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini tugas transfigurasiku. Aku lupa mengumpulkannya tadi, jadi aku akan mengumpulkannya setelah ini." Jawab Malfoy.

"Harry!" ucap Ginny saat melihat kekasihnya itu berada di pintu aula besar.

Tunggu _Harry_, jika ada Harry berarti Ron juga ada disana. Hermione sangat malas dan muak untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saat ini, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya mendidih.

Hermione akan beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya, dan suara itu adalah suara paling malas dia dengar untuk hari ini.

"Mione, tunggu!" pinta suara itu

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ron?" tanya Hermione dngan nada muak.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu , Mione!"

Ucapan Ron tersebut berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disitu penasaran, memangnya apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh seorang Ron kepada Hermione, namun ada satu orang yang sangat tidak penasaran tentang hal itu, Draco.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan,heh! Semuanya sudah cukup jelas sekali"

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yang aku lihat sudah sangat jelas sekali, bahwa kau sedang bercumbu dengan Daphne Greengrass kemarin malam. Apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

Seluruh orang yang berada disitu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hermione, bahkan Blaise pun harus sampai tersedak jus labunya.

"Tidak aku tidak akan menyakalnya. Aku minta ma'af, Mione!"

Hermione sungguh sangat muak dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ron. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan, Ron! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk menunggumu selama ini. Menunggu seorang IDIOT sepertimu!" ucap Hermione yang sudah naik pitam.

"Jika aku seorang idiot, kau itu apa, hah? Oh ya aku tau kau adalah seorang putri Gryffindor yang sangat dipuja oleh semua orang!" ucap Ron yang juga naik pitam, bahkan wajahnya sudah merah padam karena marah.

"Dan juga bukankah kau juga pernah bercumbu dengan Malfoy?" tambah Ron dengan memasang wajah mengejek kearah Draco.

Draco sungguh tidak percaya seseorang seperti Weasley itu berani menghinanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Weasley! Aku dan Granger tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang MENJIJIKKAN seperti kau!"

"Oh bahkan Malfoy sepertimu membela seorang Granger! Apa kau akan MENGOTORI DARAH MURNIMU, Malfoy?"

Ucapan Ron barusan benar-benar sungguh menusuk hati Hermione karena secara tidak langsung Ron mengatakan bahwa Hermione adalah seorang darah lumpur.

'_PLAK!'_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Ron, tamparan itu berasal dari Ginny yang sudah sangat muak dengan kakaknya, bukan hanya sudah menghina gadis yang mencintainnya sepenuh hati, dia juga menghianatinya. Ginny sangat malu bagaiman bisa dia mempunyai kakak seperti itu.

"CUKUP! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan RONALD WEASLEY!" teriak Ginny tepat dihadapan wajah Ron.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini! AKU SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGUMU RON ! AKU BERHENTI DENGAN SEMUA INI!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Hermione pergi meninggalakan aula. Jika dia masih berda disana, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya pasti akan lebih menyakitkan.

Melihat kepergian Hermione, Harry ingin menyusul sahabatnya itu, namun niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat Malfoy juga menyusul Hermione, dalam hati dia berharap semoga Malfoy itu bisa menjadi tempat bersandar Hermione untuk saat ini.

_Hermione Pov's_

_Bukankah kau tau perasaanku selama ini? Dan sekarang coba lihat apa yang kau lakukan._

_Kau hanya meminta ma'af, hanya itu yang kau katakan untuk semua ini__hanya hh__._

_Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Dan dengan mudahnya kau menunduh sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Dan inilah jawaban yang kau berikan. Heartbreaker._

_Selama ini pandanganku tidak pernah berpaling sedetik pun darimu, karena aku percaya suatu saat kau akan melihatku, memberikan hatimu padaku dan mencintaiku setulus hati. Tapi semua itu telah hancur. Heartbreaker._

_Aku menyeesal pernah mencintaimu, aku menyesal pernah menunggu orang sepertimu. Menunggu seseorang yang hanya menanamkan luka._

_Aku sudah lelah seperti ini. Sudah cukup untuk semua ini. Kau sudah menghancurkanku berkeping-keping._

_End pov's_

Dan untuk kali keduannya Draco melihat Hermione menangis.

'_Kau mencintainnya semanis rasa madu dan patah hati karenanya, rasa itu beruah menjadi sepahit empedu'_

'_Jika aku yang mencintaimu apakah ada artinya untukmu?'_

T.B.C

Ma'af kalau aneh dan jelek...!

RnR please! (review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya*)

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMACA FIC SAYA! ^_^

Ma'af jika masih ada kesalahan, baik typo, EYD atau yang lainnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Stay

Journals

Untuk semuannya yang menunggu Journals –_kayak ada yang nunggu aja- _saya benar-benar minta ma'af. Mungkin kedepannya juga mungkin akan sering telat, ma'af semuanya, soalnya mau UTS.

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Chapter 3

Stay

Draco menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu menara astronomi, diperhatikannya gadis itu, Hermione, yang tengah menangis di balkon._'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?'. _Melihat salju yang masih turun, seakan salju itu ingin menemani dan mewakili perasaan Hermione.

Ini sudah menjadi kali keduannya dia melihat Hermione menangis, ingin dibawanya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan lagi bajunya yang basah karena air mata gadis itu, setidaknya dia masih bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar. Tidak seperti saat ini, Draco hanya bisa melihat gadis itu menangis sendiri, sejujurnya dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu menangung semuanya sendiri.

Dia sudah tidak tahan hanya melihat Hermione menangis, tanpa melakukan apapun. _'Gadis merepotkan!'_

Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione, disejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione, dibawanya gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

_Hermione pov's_

Aku hanya ingin pergi, meninggalkan semua rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang membuatku sesak. Sekarang semuannya sudah berakhir.

Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Apakah cinta sesakit ini?.

Aku ingin terbang, terbang bebas dari semua ini, menerbangkan semua rasa sakit dihati. Terbang bebas kesuatu tempat yang begitu menenangkan,tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan semuannya, tempat dimana aku bisa bersandar.

Kenapa dia harus melihatku seperti ini, ini sudah kali keduannya dia melihatku menangis seperti ini, dia adalah laki-laki yang dulu menjadi musuhku, laki-laki yang selalu menghinaku, dan laki-laki yang kemarin telah menjadi tempat bersandarku. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia mendekat ke arahku. Dibawanya tubuhku kedalam pelukannya, pelukan yang begitu erat dan posesif, pelukan yag menawarkan keamanan dan kehangatan.

Sungguh hangat berada dalam pelukannya, sungguh nyaman bersandar padanya. Aku bisa melepaskan semuanya, menangis sekecang-kencangnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin terbang meninggalkan semua ini?"

Ucapannya seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, bagaimana dia bisa tau. Draco kenapa harus kau yang menjadi tempat bersandarku saat ini?

"bukankah hanya aku yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandarmu saat ini,he?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Ya. Aku ingin terbang meninggalkan semua ini. Dan ya hanya kau tempat bersandarku saat ini. Apa kau keberatan, Malfoy?" jawabku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat aku mengucapakan itu. Dan matanya menatap lembut ke arahku, tak pernag terpikir olehku sebelumnya seorang Malfoy yang arogan bisa bersikap lembut.

Aku lihat dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya, bau mint yang menyegarkan dan menyejukkan. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, entah apa yang akan terjadi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin terbang bebas saat ini.

Saat ini aku bingung dengan perasaan dan hatiku, caranya menatapku membuatku seolah tak bisa berpaling darimu, membuatku terlarut dalam tatapannya, aku ingin dia tetap disini, _Stay._

Aku ingin dia bersamaku saat ini, menjadi tempatku bertahan dan bersandar. _Stay._

_End Pov's_

_Draco Pov's_

Bukankah hidup yang dia jalani tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, tak sesederhana mengambil dan memberikan. Hidup ini lebih rumit dari apapun, namun tak sesulit yang dipirkan aku ingin dia selalu bersandar padaku, agar luka di hatinya hilang, aku haya ingin menyelamatkannya.

_Ends pov's_

Ditatapnya lembut Hermione, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dihirupnya aroma mawar gadis itu, dia sudah melanggar batasan yang dia buat selama ini, _persetan dengan semua batasan itu! _Listrik seperti mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua, saling merasakan dan memberi kekuatan. Draco bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Hermione rasakan. Dia ingin lebih, lebih merasakan gadis itu. Gadis itu seperti candu untuknya, sungguh dia menginginkan ini bahkan lebih dari ini.

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang mengelitik di perutnya, jatungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, Draco, laki-laki itu membawanya terbang, terbang meninggalkan semua ini. Hermione menggalungkan kedua tangganya di leher Draco, mereka semakin memeperdalam semua ini.

Kehangatan dan kebahagian semakin mengembang di hati mereka berdua, mereka tidak ingin semua ini berakhir sampai disini, namun takdir berkata lain mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari udara, untuk mengisi kebutuhan.

"Draco..kau.." bisik Hermione pelan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Draco mencium Hermione lagi dengan penuh perasaan, seakan gadis itu adalah hal satu-satunya yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Ditariknya kepala Hermione untuk memeperdalam ciumannya. Hermione hanya bisa menikmati semua ini, Draco laki-laki yang dulu adalah musuhnya, sekarang tengah menciumnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dan juga membawanya terbang.

Hanya rembulan musim dingin yang menjadi saksi.

_Masa lalu hanyalah sejarah, hari ini adalah anugerah, esok adalah sebuah tanda tanya._

#^#^#

Matahari perlahan menampakkan sinarnya, menggembalikan setiap manusia dari alam mimpinya.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger, yang kini mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kemarin adalah hari yang luar biasa sekaligus melelahkan untuknya, hari yang membuatnya terluka sekaligus... entahlah apa itu namanya. Draco yang membuatnya menjadi terasa aneh, saat laki-laki itu memeluknya dan...menciumnya, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Kemarin akan menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan untuknya.

.

.

.

Draco sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Kemarin adalah hari yang luar biasa untuknya, seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Pagi, Malfoy!" sapa Hermione yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Draco segera mengarahkan arah pandangnya menuju gadis yang kemarin malam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasannya. _'gadis itu yang membuatnya gila siang dan malam'_

"Hn! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Draco, dengan serinngai kebanggaan di wajahnya.

Pertanyaan Draco terdengar ambigu di telinga Hermione. _'Apa yang dia maksud dengan kabar'._

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hermione agak kikuk.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Drcaco lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione.

Apa lagi yang dimaksud oleh Draco, pertanyaannya sungguh aneh dan untuk apa juga dia mendekat ke arah Hermione. Terbentur apa laki-laki itu semalam,... mengingat kata 'semalam' membuat pipi Hermione memanas. Oh.. ayolah kalian pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud _semalam._

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Granger. Coba kau lihat wajahmu yang semerah tomat itu!" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda, tangganya mengusap pipi Hermione lebut, kelakuan Draco itu semakin membuat wajah hermione memanas.

Apalagi sekarang Draco yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan dan mencium aroma _mint _yang memabukkandari tubuh Draco, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan sekarang jarak itu sudah lenyap. Ciuman ini tidak selembut kemarin, ini seperti hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam, dan juga sangat menggoda. Perlahan Hermione mulai membalas ciuman Draco, Draco menarik tengkuk Hermione untuk meperdalam ciumannya, begitupula dengan Hermione yang mengacak-acak rambut Draco yang biasanya tertata klemis itu.

"Kau seperti candu untukku. Kau berhasil membuatku gila, kau berhasil membuatku tidak bisa tertidur semalaman, Granger!" ucap Draco lalu mengecup bibir Hermione singkat sebelum pergi.

Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Draco. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa seperti mimpi untuknya, namun apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, seorang laki-laki yang mempesona, berambut pirang platina yang kini acak-acakan karena ulahnya, dan mata kelabu sedingin es dengan ketampanan surgawi.

.

.

Draco melangkah pergi dari ruangan ketua murid, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, dan juga rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, rasa sakit ini lebih dari yang kemarin, dirogoh kantong celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari sebotol cairan merah yang dapat meredahkan rasa sakitnya ini.

'_Shit! Dimana botol itu,... ini dia'_

Draco segera mengambil botol itu dengan tergesah-gesah, dia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi merasakan rasa sakit ini, diteguknya cepat ramuan itu.

Perlahan dirinya kembali seperti semula, meskipun nafasnya masih terengah-engah, dan keringatnya masih bercucuran.

"Drake, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaise khawatir saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang cukup berantakan itu.

Draco hanya mendongakkan wajahnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Blaise, namun belum sempat Draco berucap apapun, Blaise sudah berkata lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Blaise sangat kaget saat melihat mata Draco yang biasanya berwarna kelabu dingin sekarang berwarna semerah darah.

"_Bloody Hell! _Mate, apa kau sudah minum ramuanmu? Sejak kapan kau kambuh lagi, bukankah sudah lama kau tidak seperti ini?"

Draco mengatur nafasnya perlahan, dia cukup terkejut bagaimana Blaise bisa tau kalau dia kambuh lagi, atau jangan-jangan matanya masih berwarna...

"Jangan bicarakan disini, Blaise. Sekarang kau ikut aku." Ucap Draco dengan nada final.

Blaise segera mengikuti langkah Draco. Memang tidak aman membicarakan keadaan Draco disini. Selain itu orang lain juga tidak aman berada didekat Draco saat ini, tak terkecuali Blaise Zabini yang merasa agak ketakutan berada di samping Draco saat ini, meskipun begitu Blaise tetap menganut prinsip _'Sahabat yang baik harus berda disaat suka maupun duka'_.

%^%^%

Hermione berjalan keluar dari ruangan ketua murid, untuk pergi sarapan di aula besar. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Draco dengan wajah kesakitan dan anehnya di situ juga ada Blaise Zabini dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Hermione berjalan cepat ke arah Draco dan juga Zabini muda itu, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang ditujunya itu melangkah pergi.

Dalam hati Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Draco, apakah dia terluka, atau apakah dia sakit. Dan tak satupun dari pertanyaanya yang terjawab. Diperhatikannya punggung Draco yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Saat dia bahwa dia merasa sudah dekat dengan suatu hal dan merasa sudah sangat memahami hal tersebut, sesungguhnya kau masih jauh dari kata paham dan mengerti. Dia masih harus menggapai hal tersebut, mengerti dan memahami hal itu secara detail, agar kau bisa menjadi tempatnya berbagi dan bersandar. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione untuk Draco. Dia sama sekali belum mengenal apapun tentang Draco, sesekali dia ingin menjadi tempat bersandar untuk Draco, bukan hanya dia yang selalu bersandar pada Draco.

'_Huuft!'_

Hermione lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke aula besar yang sempat terhenti.

Draco berjalan masuk ke asrama Slytherin, seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam. Draco sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi di sekitarnya, dia langsung memasuki kamarnya di ikuti Blaise, sebelum memasuki kamar Draco, Blaise memberi isyarat ke Theo yang sedang bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin agar ikut masuk.

Draco merapalkan mantra _Muffliato _setelah memasuki kamarnya,

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasakan rasa sakit itu, Drake?" tanya Blaise membuka percakapan.

Theo agak bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Blaise tentang 'rasa sakit' apalagi untuk seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Blaise, dia masih mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan juga mengatur nafasnya,

"_Rasa sakit_, apa yang kau maksud, Blaise?" tuntut Theo yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan Blaise.

Blaise tidak menyangka temanya bisa sebodoh itu, sangking kesalnya Blaise memukul kepala Theo, yang sampai membuat Theo berteriak kesakitan. Blaise lalu menunjuk ke arah mata Draco, untuk memberi tau Theo apa yang terjadi, dan akhirnya Theo mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"_Bloody hell! Mate, _sejak kapan kau seperti ini lagi?"

Blaise bersyukur akhirnya temanya mengerti.

Draco menarik nafasnya dalam,"Entahlah, aku akan menjadi seperti ini saat aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa hausku, apalagi kalau aku dekat dengan dia. Dia seperti candu untukku, aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku saat didekatnya, dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aromanya sangat memabukkan, aku sangat ingin mencicipinya meskipun hanya setetes, tidak aku ingin lebih dari itu.." Draco memberi jeda, mencoba unuk menenangkan detak jatungnya. _'bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila'_

Dalam hati baik Blaise maupun Theo bertanya-tanya siapa orang sedang dibicarakan oleh Draco. Se-spesialkah orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan seperti biasanya saja, Mate? Gunakan lalu buang!" saran Theo, sementara Blaise hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

Draco agak kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, _'Kalian pikir semudah itu?'_

Draco memandang Blaise dan Theo dengan mata yang menyala merah, yang membuat mereka Bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang seperti kalian bicarakan. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Ucap Draco sebelum menengguk ramuan yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Apa kau takut kalau dia terluka?" tanya Theo.

"Ya" Jawab Draco singkat.

"Apa kau marah jika ada orang lain yang membuatnya terluka?" tanya Blaise penuh selidik.

"Ya"

"Apa kau takut menyakitinya dan kehilangannya?" Theo

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Blaise "Apa kau mencintainya...?" tanya Blaise penuh kehati-hatian.

"Entahlah" jawab Draco, jujur dia masih belum bisa menentukan apa sebenarnya perasaan yang dia rasaka saat ini, rasanya sungguh aneh, bahkan dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Semuanya terasa ambigu.

Blaise dan juga Theo merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Draco yang tidak pasti itu, mungkin Draco sendiri belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Draco rasakan. Dibenak Blaise ada satu orang yang cukup mengganggu pikirnannya, seorang gadis yang mungkin sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Granger, Drake?"celetus Theo tiba-tiba.

Draco dan Blaise langsung menatap ke arah Theo. Sejujurnya Blaise juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. _'Apakah Granger orangnya?'._

_._

_._

_._

_Jika aku bertahan disini, apakah kau akan mencintaiku?, jika aku berdiri disini, akankah kau berpaling ke arahku?. Stay._

_Namun apakah kau tau siapa aku?_

_TBC_

Thanks for:

Ms. Loony Lovegood : Saya akan berusaha untuk me-Review, sebenarya dari dulu pingin ngereview, tapi bingung mau nulis apa di kotak review anda, soalnya karya anda bagus-bagus. Keep Writing.. Terima kasih sudah me-Review lagi. Draco kenapa ya..?! (masih rahasia) ^_^

Esposa Malfoy : Iyaa.. Ron kebangeten jahatnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-Review.

Ayurjmalfoy : Hehehe ma'af kalau kelihatan janggal, saya akan mencoba untuk memeperbaikinya. Terima kasih sudah me-Review karya saya.

: Emmhh...iya. ma'af kalau updatenya lama, saya sedang banyak tugas sekolah. Terima kasih sudah me-Review.

Ma'af tidak bisa menjawab semua review anda, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah mau mereview karya saya.

Dan untuk readers (silent readers) lainnya terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya. Kapan-kapan tinggalkan jejak ya..!

Dan juga terima kasih untuk semangatnya, saya sangat menghargai semua komentar anda. Semoga kalian semua menyukai karya saya *H2R*, intinya _Thank You so Much, I love you all._

_Ma'af bila ada Typo, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. saya suda berusaha sebaik mungin agar tidak ada kesalahan.  
><em>

_D. Ar. N._


	4. Chapter 4 : The Other Side (Demon)

Journals

Thanks for : , Ms. Loonely Lovegood, chynthia, Delphinus Malfoy, bubble, chiekaakeihc.

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Chapter 4

The other Side (Demons)

_Chapter sebelumnya,_

"_Apa yang kau maksud itu Granger, Drake?"celetus Theo tiba-tiba._

_Draco dan Blaise langsung menatap ke arah Theo. Sejujurnya Blaise juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. 'Apakah Granger orangnya?'._

Draco hanya memilih diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Theo.

Blaise dan Theo juga bingung dengan bungkamnya Draco, tapi menurut pepatah _'diam berarti emas'_, jadi secara sepihak mereka meyakini, bahwa gadis itu adalah Hermione J. Granger, dengan penuh kemantapan hati(?).

.

.

.

Hermione akan beranjak dari kursinya, jika saja seseorang berambut merah tak menghampirinya.

"Mione, kau dan Malfoy di suruh ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sekarang !" ucap Ginny menyampaikan pesan ke Hermione.

"Oh, thanks, Gin."ucap Hermione sambil berlalu pergi. Sebelum pergi keluar aula besar, Hermione mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari partner ketua muridnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan Draco, lalu seorang murid slytherin menghampirinya, kalau tidak salah dia murid tahun ke-3.

"Miss. Granger, apakah kamu mencari Mr. Malfoy?" tanya siswi itu.

Hermione hanya mengangguk cepat, sambil berharap gadis di depannya ini dapat memberinya informasi yang bermanfaat.

"Dia ada di Asrama Slytherin"

Hermione lalu berterima kasih setelah mendengar informasi tentang keberadaan partnernya itu. Dia segera bergegas menuju asrama bawah tanah itu, di perjalanan dia merasa beberapa murid sedang bergosip tentangnya, lebih tepatnya tentang masalah kemarin, namun Hermione sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka, dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

"Granger!" seru seseorang dengan nada lantang.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan kesal _'siapa sih?'_, apa orang itu tidak tau kalau dia sedang terburu-buru. Hermione sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu, dia tetap melanjutkan perjalananya.

Belum sampai selangkah, dia mendengar lagi, "Granger!". Sepertinnya dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang cukup familiar.

"Granger, kau diam di tempat!" perintah suara itu tegas dan agak jengkel.

Hermione lalu membalikkan badannya dengan jengkel.

"Ya, Malfoy!" sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau itu darima saja sih? Kau tau kita sekarang di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk ke ruangannya. Kau itu merepotkan!" bentak Hermione mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, "_Calm down! _Mione". Meskipun dia tau bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata _calm down, _mungkin?.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Hermione lalu berkata untuk segera pergi ke ruangan KepSek, Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hermione berjalan beriringan dengan Draco, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mencoba memulai percakapan, hanya hening. Entah mengapa dari suasana hening itu, kini berubah menjadi kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

'_Ekhhmm!' _Draco berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Granger, bisa kau lebih percepat langkahmu?" perintah Draco dengan suara yang halus, tidak seperti biasannya, yang menggunakan nada arogan khas Malfoy.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya seperti yang diminta Draco, kali ini dia menjalankan permintaan Draco tanpa protes.

.

.

.

Hermione dan Draco berdiri di depan _gargoyle, _ mereka lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya, '_Secretly!'_ selanjutnya mereka memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger akhirnya kalian datang, aku sudah menunggu kalian" sambut Prof. Minerva McGonagall.

"Ma'af, Prof. Kami terlambat!" Ucap Hermione dengan nada menyesal.

Minerva hanya memadang mereka berdua sejenak, sepertinya mereka tidak terlambat karena adu mulut seperti biasanya.

"_No problem, _kalian duduklah ! itu bukanlah sebuah masalah selama kalian tidak terlambat karena bertengkar." Ucapnya dengan memandang tegas ke arah mereka.

Hermione dan Draco hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar wenjangan dari sang kepala sekolah.

Minerva duduk di kursinya, sambil memandang mereka berdua lekat.

"Kalian berdua aku kumpulkan disini untuk menanyakan bagaimana persiapan pesta musim dingin kali ini?"

"Persiapannya masih belum selesai semunya, Prof.!" Jawab Draco, memang masih ada beberapa hal yang masih belum _fix, _dan juga masih harus dipertimbangkan lagi, setidaknya dia mencoba adil dengan semua asrama, mekipun itu bukanlah sikap aslinya sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati, yang licik.

"Kenapa masih belum selesai sepenuhnya, Mr. Malfoy?" tuntut Minerva.

"Karena kami masih harus mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Prof., agar adil. Dan penyebab utamanya adalah prefek Gryffindor yang tidak pernah merasa puas dan seenaknya sendiri, Prof." papar Draco dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ucapan Draco mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Putri Gryffindor, jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh pasti Draco sekarang sudah tewas tak berdetak (_flatline)_. Bagaimna bisa dia hanya menyalahkan Gryffindor, padahal Slytherin juga seenaknya sendiri,_ so unfair,_ jika hanya Gryffindor yang disalahkan.

"Tunggu, Prof., tidak sepenuhnya ini salah Gryffindor, Slytherin juga selalu menolak mentah-mentah usulan, dan mereka juga selalu menginginkan apa yang mereka mau, ooh.. tunggu prefek Slytherin juga tidak hadir di rapat prefek terakhir, Prof., jadi Slytherin juga cukup menghambat persiapan.!" Sanggah Hermione dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, Granger kau jangan coba membela Gryffindor, dengan cara menyalahkan Slytherin,dan juga prefek Slytherin tidak hadir karena ada latihan Quiditch!" Draco merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Hermione.

"Latihan Quiditch, Malfoy? Kenapa setelah rapat usai aku melihat salah satu perfek asramamu berkencan dengan GADIS RAVENCLAW!" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada, Granger!"

"Mengada-ada katamu? Dasar kau _ferret _pirang idiot!"

Minerva hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua anak didiknya ini, baru saja diingatkan untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, sekarang coba lihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan debat di antara mereka, tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger!APA KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR?!" teriak sang kepala sekolah karena sudah jengkel dengan kelakukan kedua murid didiknya ini, yang seperti anjing dan kucing.

Draco dan Hermione segera menghentikan adu mulut mereka setelah mendengar teguran dari Kepala Sekolah. Minerva bernafas lega setelah tidak mendengar suara bising di ruangannya ini.

"Ekhm.. ma'afkan kami, Prof.!" Draco berinisiatif untuk meminta ma'af. Hermione hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia menyesal dan meminta ma'af.

Minerva segera mengungkapkan apa yang akan dia uncapkan sedari tadi, jika tidak terpotong oleh adu mulut di antara Draco dan Hermione

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera mengadakan rapat prefek, agar persiapan pesta cepat selesai, dan jika sudah selesai kalian harus menyerahkan laporannya, mengerti?"

"Ya, Prof!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu Minerva mengijinkan mereka untuk segera mengikuti kelas mereka, dalam kata lain dia mengijinkan Draco dan Hermione untuk pergi.

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dan berjalan beriringan.

"Bagaimana kalau rapat prefeknya setelah jam pelajaran selesai?" saran Hermione di tengah perjalannya.

"Tidak bisa hari ini ada latihan quiditch!" tolak Draco. Sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan quiditch melawan Ravenclaw

"Lalu kapan, heh?" tuntutnya ke Draco. Apa para lelaki tidak bisa sejenak saja tanpa quiditch, tidak hanya Draco, tapi juga Harry dan... Ron. Mereka adalah penggila permainan quiditch. Mengingat Ron masih membuat hatinya sesak, dan sedikit mengganjal. Mengingat laki-laki yag pernah mengisi hidupmu dan hatimu, dan terluka karenanya.

Draco melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hermione, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, mungkin.

"Granger, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan baik-baik saja?"

Draco sedikit kelabakan dengan pertanyaan dari Hermione, mana mungkin seorang Malfoy akan mengakui kekhawatirannya, "Rapat setelah makan malam, bagaimana?" tanya Draco mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hermione mengerti jika Draco sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi sudahlah dia tidak peduli, meskipun ada rasa penasaran.

"Baiklah, dan jangan lupa pastikan prefek asramamu tidak terlambat!" perintah Hermione dengan nada _bossy_.

"Granger, sebelum kau menyuruhku memastikan prefek asramaku, kau juga harus memastikan dulu asramamu terlebih dahulu!" balas Draco dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan mencoba menyangkal, Malfoy! Bukankah prefek asramamu sudah telat tiga kali?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh ya, bukankah rapat yang kemarin perfekmu malah kencan dengan gadis RAVENCLAW, heh! Dan kau malah bilang mereka sedang latihan Quiditch, jangan-jangan mereka tidak bisa setelah jam pelajaran selesai karena kencan, atau mungkin kau juga kencan dengan gadis-gadismu, Malfoy?" tambah Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Stop it! _Semak!" Draco mulai tersulut amarah dengan ucapan Hermione.

"_Ferret albino_, benar kan apa yang aku katakan, bahwa kau dan komplotanmu akan berkencan bukan berlatih quiditch?" Hermione menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

Draco sudah benar-benar bingung dan marah dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sang _Head Girl_ dihadapannya ini. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione dan menatapnya tajam. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hermione.

"Granger, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, dan hari ini memang ada latihan quiditch, jadi kau tidak perlu marah dan percayalah padaku!" ucap Draco penuh penekanan.

Hermione hanya menatap lekat wajah tampan di hadapannya, wajah orang yang beberapakali menjadi tempat bersandarnya.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin tereliminasi, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka saling bertemu, Hermione menutup matanya rapat, dia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, terasa menggelitik. Draco menciumnya penuh kelembutan, seakan ingin mengunggapkan perasaannya,seakan dia adalah barang paling berharga yang pernah dimiliki.

Draco menarik tubuh Hermione mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini menjadi penuh nafsu, Hermione menelusupkan tangannya di rambut pirang platina Draco. Mereka ingin mendapatkan lebih dan lebih, terutama Draco, baginya Hermione adalah candu yang memabukkan untuknya, candu yang membuatnya gila.

Hermione menggambil jarak dari Draco, menghentikan ciuman mereka, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, "Bukankah ini salah, Malfoy?" ditatapnya Draco, mencoba mencari jawaban.

Draco mengusap bibir Hermione dengan jarinya, lalu ditatapnya gadis itu, tatapan yang meyakinkan, "Jika kau menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan, teruslah berfikir seperti itu. Namun satu hal yag harus kau tau, ini bukanlah hal yang salah untukku, Mione!"

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Draco, baginya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan seharusnya Malfoy juga berfikir begitu. Tapi apakah benar ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang salah. Hermione berjalan terlebih dahulu, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Draco hanya menatap punggung Hermione yang semakin menjauh darinya,

"Tentu ini bukanlah kesalahan, meskipun semua ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku" gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi, senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Hermione membawa beberapa buku tebal untuk di kembaikan ke perpustakan, _ya masak ke apotek. _

"Hai, Mione!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah khas Weasley, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ginerva Weasley. Dan disampingnya ada,

"Hai, Granger!" Blaise Zabini

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya, "Hai, Gin dan... Zabini, tumben kalian berdua bersama?" Hermione memasang wajah curiga dan penuh tanya ke arah mereka berdua, kan tidak biasanya mereka berjalan berdua.

Mereka berdua merasa jika Hermione memandang penuh curiga, "Jangan memandang seperti itu, Granger. Kami hanya baru saja mendiskusikan tentang tugas ramuan Prof. Slughron. Dan aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Weasley ini, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Potter" jelas Blaise dengan memasang wajah ngeri pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Ginny hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan Baise.

Hermione hanya bisa ber-Oh-ria, sebelum dia memberi sebuah wenjangan "Kalian jangan telat rapat prefek kali ini!".

"Tenang saja, Mione, aku tidak akan terlambat!" Ginny.

Hermione kembali melajutkan langkahnya, namun lagi-lagi harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, "Sore, Grangie!" sapa seorang laki-laki.

Hermione menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu, "Jangan mengubah nama keluargaku menjadi menjijikkan seperti itu, Notty!"

Theo terlihat menghela nafas, "Apa kau mau ke perpus, Granger?"

"Ya. Ada urusan apa sampai kau harus menghalangiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang tugas ramuan, _so_ kita bicarakan di perpus?" tawar Theo.

Hermione terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Theo. Tidak ada salahnya juga mendiskusikan tentang tugas, dan juga itu juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Theo mengamati Hermione, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa benar orang yang disukai sahabatnya adalah Hermione, dan jika gadis yang dicintai Draco adalah benar Hermione, apakah Hermione tahu siapa sebenarya Draco itu?. Tetu saja tidak, bukankah Draco adalah orang yang selalu apik dalam menyembunyikan rahasiannya.

%^%^%

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah lorong, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dia mengepalkan kuat kedua tanggannya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah.

Dia menatap dua botol kecil yang sudah kosong, _bahkan ramuan ini tidak berpengaruh, sialan!._

"Drake, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis dengan penuh nada khawatir.

Draco hanya menatap dingin gadis Parkinson itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya, rasa haus nan menyakitkan terlanjur menggerogoti kesabarannya. Ditariknya Pansy, gerakan tersebut membuat Pansy tersentak, di dalam pikirannya Pansy berpikir bahwa Draco menginginkannya. Namun pikiran itu harus lenyap saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Draco terus menghisap darah dari tubuh gadis Parkinson ini, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan darah, seperti saat ini. Saat ini rasanya seperti euforia, sungguh ini lebih enak daripada ramuan yang selalu diminumnya, dia mengisap darah itu terus menerus. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gadis ini asalkan rasa hausnya akan darah bisa terpenuhi dan rasa sakit ini agar segera menghilang.

Meskipun begitu dia masih memiliki hati, dihentikannya kegiatan itu. _Setidaknya ini lebih dari cukup._

Draco menyenderkan Pansy, lalu ditatapnya gadis itu sejenak dengan matanya yang masih menyala merah tajam, dan kedua taring yang masih terlihat jelas. Diambilnya ramuan berwarna hijau terang dari sakunya, lalu meminumkannya ke Pansy. Ramuan itu berguna untuk menggembalikan energi dan menghilangkan ingatan (bukan seluruh ingatan).

Sekali lagi ditatapnya Pansy yang sedang pingsan, "Terima kasih untuk darahu, Pans!".

Diusapnya darah yang masih tersisa dipinggir bibirnya dengan ujung lidahnya, lalu berlalu pergi dengan wajah dingin khas Malfoy.

_Bukankah kalian tau siapa aku?_

_Jangan pernah mendekat ke arahku, saat aku berada disisi lain, saat aku berada di kegelapanku, saat rasa sakit ini menggerogoti jiwaku. Dimana kerajaanku tersembunyi, semuanya akan terungkap siapa aku sebenarnya__**, Demon**__._

#^#^#

Dia masih menatap penuh ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh ini sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tubunya terasa lemas, benar-benar lemas. Jika saja tidak ada orang disebelahnya yang menyangganya mungkin dia sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai.

T.B.C.

Pojokan :

Sebelumnya saya meminta ma'af atas keterlambtan updatenya, soalnya baru-baru ini ada UTS, jadi saya benar-benar meminta ma'af. Saya berharap chapter ini tidak mencewakan dan sesuai harapan para _readers. *pundung dipojokan sambil merapal do'a* _abaikan.

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada semuanya, yang sudah membaca, dan memberikan review. Dan juga untuk yang sudah me-follow dan favorite cerita saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih.

Untuk _silent reader _ saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca karya saya, saya berharap kalian mau memberikan review. *H2R*

Apabila masih ada kesalahan, saya meminta ma'af , saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Jangan lupa untuk me-review, review kalian semangat saya.

See you next chapter! Jangan lupa review...

The Secret

D. Ar. N.


	5. Chapter 5 : Close your Eyes

Journals

Thanks to semua yang sudah me-Review sejak awal : Cyntia, , Ms. Loony Lovegood, delphinus malfoy, bubble, chiekaakeihc, selvinakusuma1, , putims, LovelYuzka, Adelia Mlafoy. dll.

Bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutannya, silahkan dibaca! (Emangnya ada yang nunggu? *author garuk-garuk kasur)

Happy Reading!

_Chapter sebelumnya,_

_Dia masih menatap penuh ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh ini sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tubunya terasa lemas, benar-benar lemas. Jika saja tidak ada orang disebelahnya yang menyangganya mungkin dia sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai._

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Chapter 5

Close your Eyes

"Granger, Granger..!"

Hermione kembali dari _trans_nya, dia masih sangat amat tercengang dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia mencubit pipinya, meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu nyata, dan ternyata itu sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Theo masih dengan tampang biasa, meskipun dalam hati dia juga terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat.

"Apa yang baru aku lihat itu bukan hanya sebatas ilusi kan, Nott?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Theo, Hermione malah balik bertanya.

Theo hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda apa yang baru mereka lihat bukalah sebatas ilusi, melainkan sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar nyata. Kejadian yang menunjukkan jati diri seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy sesungguhnya, seorang vampire, mungkin?.

Hermione sadar akan satu hal, bahwa pemuda Nott ini sama sekali tidak meninjukkan ekspresi terkejut, _apa mungkin dia sudah tau sejak dulu siapa sebenarnya Draco itu, _itulah pertanyaan yang kini berputar di kepalanya.

"Apakah kau mengetahui semua ini sejak awal, Nott?" Hermione menatap penuh selifik ke arah Theo.

"Tentu, Granger!" Theo menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Tentu dia mengetahui semua ini. Meskipun dia mengetahui semua ini dia juga terkejut.

Hermione menghela nafas pelan, _tentu Nott pasti tau semua ini. _"Apakah kau tau sebenarnya Draco itu siapa atau apa?".

Sekarang giliran Theo yang menghela nafas, "Tentu pasti, Granger! Jika kau ingin aku menjelaskannya, tidak sekarang, karena ini bukanlah waktu dan tempat yang tepat!". Sejujurnya dia juga masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Draco kehilangan kontrol. _Apakah ramuannya sudah tidak berfungsi?. _Dan dia juga berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu selain dia dan Hermione.

Jawaban dari Theo membuatnya kecewa, meskipun begitu dia hanya pasrah, tidak mungkin dia memaksa Theo untuk menjelaskan semuanya Theo akan menjelaskan semuanya di lain hari. Namun dia masih penasaran, dan akan menuntut penjelasan, jika saja Theo tidak mengingatkannya satu hal.

"Granger, kita harus segera ke ruang rapat prefek!"

"Granger, Granger..!"

"Ya, Nott?"

"Kita harus ke ruangan rapat segera" Theo mengulangi ucapannya. Theo membantu Hermione menggambil buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Hermione Jean Granger kehilangan konsentrasi, melihat tatapan setengah melamun Sang Head Girl.

"Thanks, Nott!"

Hermione berjalan dengan pikiran yang penuh kecamuk, bahkan dia sudah menabrak beberapa orang. Sementara Theo juga bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Draco mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, dia masih menunggu dua orang lagi untuk memulai rapat. Tidak biasa seorang Hermione datang terlambat, namun yang lebih mengganggunya adalah orang yang terlambat satunya adalah Theodore Nott. _Tidak mungkin mereka berdua berkencan!. _ Itulah yang dikatakan Draco dalam pikiranya sedari tadi. _Jika mereka berdua berkencan, kau harus mengganti pair-nya Thor! Dan kalau kau ganti pairnya gua hur tetep sama Hermione, Thor!. _*Woi nama gua bukan 'Thor' kau pikir aku ini pahlawan fantasy kah?* abaikan.

"Ma'af, kami terlambat?" Hermione memasuki ruangan rapat dengan sedikit berantakan.

Draco memandang orang di yang berjalan belakang Hermione dengan penuh amarah. Draco menatap penuh amarah ke arah Theo.

Theo sudah menduga bahwa dia akan mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis dari sahabatnya, "Aku dan Granger tidak sengaja bertemu di lorong, Mate. Jadi lebih baik kau simpan tatapan tajamu itu, karena sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagiku" ucap Theo tanpa suara hanya berupa gerakan bibir, dia berharap Draco mengerti maksud dari gerakan bibirnya itu.

Theo memerhatikan raut wajah Draco yang sedikit melunak, _syukurlah!_.

"Kita mulai rapatnya, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang pesta musim dingin, dan aku berharap hari ini kita akan mencapai kesepakatan!" Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan Ron, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Meskipun hanya sekilas Hermione bisa melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Ron.

Hermione menegakkan kepalanya kembali, dia masih setia mendengarkan berbagai pendapat dari para perfek, ada yang mengusulkan pesta topeng, namun bayak yang bilang terlalu kuno. Untuk kali ini Hermione lebih memilih mendengarkan, dia ingin melihat apaah mereka bisa mencapai kesepakatan sendiri.

Draco heran dengan sikap Hermione yang hanya diam, biasanya dia akan mengusulkan berbagai pendapat, dan menginginkan semua orang hanya mendengarkan pendapatnya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal saat dia melihat raut wajah Hermione, gadis ini terlihat lelah, sorot matanya terlihat aneh.

Hermione merasa diperhatikan seseorang disampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco. Segera terlintas bayangan-bayangan satu jam yang lalu, bayangan yang membuatnya ngeri. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba mengusir pikiran itu. _Apakah Draco semengerikan itu?. _Entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tau, namun untuk saat ini dia masih merasa aneh saat berada dekat dengan Draco, rasanya seperti _shock_, mungkin seperti itu. Dia sendiri masih tidak yakin.

"Apa kalian bisa tenang sedikit?" Draco.

"Apa kalian sudah memutuskan bagaimana pestanya?" tanyanya lagi, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih mengarah ke perintah.

Semua prefek saling berpandangan, Harry mengatakan bahwa mereka telah memutuskan. Dia menyampaikan konsepnya, "Bagaiman kalau kita membuat pestanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun kemarin, namun dengan konsep pesta di dunia muggle, bagaimana?"

Kedua ketua murid terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan usulan tersebut, "Maksudmu dengan _muggle_?" Draco menatap ke arah Harry.

Harry akan membuka suaranya, jika saja pemuda Zabini itu tidak mendahuluinya. "Oh, mate. Apa kau tidak mengerti tentang pesta muggle? Pesta itu lebih mengasyikkan daripada pesta di dunia sihir, di pesta itu banyak gadis memakai baju-baju seksi!" jelas Blaise dengan tampang yang aneh mendekati menjijikkan.

Hermione memasang tampang garang setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, "Kau jangan macam-macam, Zabini!" ancamnya dengan nada _horror_, semua orang di ruangan itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Blaise yang mati kutu.

"Bagaimana kalau awalnya kita mengadakan acara pesta seperti biasanya, setelah sambutan dan pesta dansa, kita ubah menjadi pestanya menjadi lebih anak muda, seperti di pesta muggle, juga dengan satu jentikan jari kita mengganti pakaian dansa menjadi pakaian pesta, bagaimana?" saran prefek Ravenclaw dengan wajah yang sangat antusias.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana menurutmu, Granger?" Draco memandang Hermione meminta pendapatnya tentang usulan itu.

Hermione masih terlihat mempetimbangkan usulan tersebut, "Ehhm... sepertinya boleh juga, bagaimana menurut kalian semua?". Semua prefek terlihat setuju dengan usulan tersebut. Theo dan Blaise terlihat berbisik-bisik dan terkikik, Hermione seperinya mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan duo Slytherin itu, "Tidak ada penyelundupan _fire whisky,_ jika ketahuan potong 50 point asrama!" ucapan Hermione berhasil mengubah ekspresi mereka berdua menjadi kecewa.

Rapat itu pun akhirnya selesai, Hermione memerintah semua perfek untuk memberitahukan konsep pesta musim dingin kali ini kepada asramanya masing-masing. Draco masih belum keluar dari ruangan, karena masih sibuk mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hai, Mione!" terlihat Ron dan Harry yang berdiri di hadapannya, Hermione sedikit merasa aneh saat ini.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar!"

Harry terlihat memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ron menghela nafasnya pelan, "Mione, aku benar-benar meminta ma'af padamu dengan semua yang aku lakukan padamu!" ucap Ron _to the point_, terlihat jelas raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia cukup tau diri untuk meminta ma'af terlebih dahulu, _like a gentelmen._

Sejujurnya Hermione mengetahui niatan Ron ini, dia sudah mema'afkan mantan pacarnya ini sedari dulu meskipun begitu, masih ada rasa sesak saat mengingat Ron menghianatinya. Namun melihat penyesalan yang di tunjukkan Ron kepadanya, menjadi semakin menguatkannya bahwa dia harus mema'afkan lelaki ini. "Aku sudah mema'afkanmu, meskipun begitu perlu waktu agar kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu"

Ron mengerti tidak mudah bagi Hermione untuk mema'afkannya sepenuhnya, mendengar Hermione sudah mema'afkannya sudah membuatnya merasa lega. Ron menepuk pundak Hermione sebelum pergi.

Harry menghampiri sahabat perempuannya itu, dia tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

"Apa kau mema'afkannya?"

"Entahlah, Harry. Mungkin. Aku akan berusaha."

Harry tersenyum maklum dengan jawaban sahabatnya, "Apa besok kau mau ikut ke Hog's Head, aku dan Ginny akan kesana untuk meminum butterbeer?"

"Bukankah besok kau yang bertugas mengawasi kunjungan itu?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik, takutnya Harry tidak melakukan kewajibannya.

Harry sudah tau bahwa sahabatnya ini akan menanyakan hal itu, "Aku bertukar shift dengan prefek Hufflepuf, katanya dia minggu besok punya banyak tugas."

Hermione hanya ber-oh-ria, "Tidak, aku tidak ikut aku tidak inggin mengganggu kencanmu dan Ginny, Harry." Ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di antara dua insan yang tengah kasmaran itu. Lebih baik besok dia pergi untuk mencari bahan tugas ramuan.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Emmhh... Mione, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas ramalan?" tanya Harry dengan was-was, pasti Hermione bakalan memberikan semprotan.

"Harry, jangan bilang kau mau meminjam pekerjaanku, jika itu benar kau tidak aku ijinkan!. Kau tahu semua jawabannya ada di buku halaman 214 sampai halaman 234. Lebih baik kau baca sendiri, dan juga bukankah itu tugas sudah minggu yang lalu?.". Kapan sahabatnya ini akan berubah, selalu saja seperti itu. Meskipun dia tau bahwa Harry sangat amat membenci pelajaran ramalan, bahkan di tugas ramalan terakhir Harry mendapat nilai T (_Troll_).

Harry memasang wajah memelas, jika saja ini bukan tugas ramalan dia tidak akan seperti ini, _benarkah?_. "Oh, ayolah, Mione, kau tau kan aku sama sekali tidak suka dan tidak percaya ramalan, tolonglah?". Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya pelan , sebelum berkata 'iya'. Raut Harry langsung berubah sumringah. "Kau ambil saja besok di depan ruang ketua murid".

.

.

.

Hermione duduk di ruang rekeasi ketua murid, hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Pertanyaan tentang siapa sebenarnya Draco terus berputar di kepalanya. Draco yang dia kenal sebelumnya adalah lelaki yang sangat arogan dan menyebalkan, namun perlahan laki-laki arogan itu mulai mengisi hatinya, mengisi sebuah relung yang kosong nan dalam. Namun sekarang dia tau sisi gelap pemuda Malfoy itu, dia merasa sedikit-_atau banyak-_takut dengan Draco, mengingat apa yang dia perbuat ke Pansy. Dia juga takut memiliki rasa takut itu sendiri, rasa takut itu menyakiti hatinya. Hermione memejamkan matanya mencoba mengentikan semua pemikiran yang berlangsung di kepalanya.

Draco berjalan menuju ruang ketua murid, dia baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat. Dia melihat beberapa gadis Ravenclaw yang menggerling nakal ke arahnya, dia hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan semua itu, seakan itu semua hanya angin lalu. Dia masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya, Theo. Meskipun Theo sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Hermione hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan, Draco masih merasa kesal, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Cemburu ? entahlah.

Draco berdiri di depan Gargoyle Ruang Ketua Murid, sebelum mengucapkan kata sandinya. Dia segera menaiki anak tangga.

Draco melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang terdidur, di sofa ruang ketua murid. Gadis yang mengisi relung di hatinya, gadis yang membuatnya merasa cemburu untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya yang lelap terlihat lelah.

Draco duduk di samping Hermione, memadangi wajah gadis ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Diusapnya pelan rambut Hermione, senyuman yang menawan menghiasi wajah aristokratnya, senyuman itu tidak pernah diberikannya ke gadis lain.

Draco masih mengusap pelan rambut Hermione. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, tentang apa yang dilakukanya ke Pansy, dia masih tidak percaya jika dia kehilangan kontrol. Semengerikan itukah dirinya?. Draco beranjak dari tempatnya, untuk menggambilkan selimut dari kamarnya. Dipakaikannya selimut itu untuk Hermione. Setelah itu Draco pergi ke kamarnya lagi, untuk tidur.

.

.

.

%*%*%

Hermione duduk termenung di sofa ruang rekreasi, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Draco lakukan untuknya, Draco sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti makhluk mengerikan yang meminum darah dia begitu manusiawi. Hermione memandangi selimut yang dia pakai dengan lembut, selimut berwarna hijau khas Slytherin, dengan lambang 'M' untuk Malfoy, di tengahnya, menandakan siapa pemilik selimut tersebut.

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Entah mengapa setiap sentuhan Draco seolah meberikan euforia di jantungnya, dia menyadari bahwa Draco memberikan warna hidupnya, dan perlahan mengisi hatinya. Hermione beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, dengan pikran yang masih berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Hermione tengah menyatap sarapan di aula besar tanpa sedikitpun nafsu makan, dia hanya makan untuk sekedar formalitas dalam kehidupan, untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya. Terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk dalan pikiran dan hatinya.

Ginny memandang sahabat dari kekasihnya ini, yang berarti sahabatnya juga, dengan penuh rasa khawatir, sudah dua minggu sahabatnya ini menjadi aneh. Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja Slytherin, disana dia melihat Draco yang tengah menatap Hermione tajam, entah apa arti tatapan itu, hal itu sudah terjadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sekarang dia mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi antara Princess Gryfindor's itu dan Prince Slytherin's itu seminggu yang lau?.

Hermione meminum jus labunya, dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah belakangnya, yang hampir membuatnya tersedak, dia cukup tau siapa itu. Dia adalah laki-laki yang sedang dia hindari selama dua minggu ini. Jika kalian berpikir dia membenci lelaki itu, kalian salah besar. Dia menghindari Draco karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanya,dan dia juga bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bertatap muka dengan laki-laki Malfoy itu.

"Mione, apa kau bertengkar dengan Malfoy? Dari tadi dia terus memandang ke arahmu?"bisik Harry.

"Entahlah, Harry aku sendiri tidak tau."

Mendengar jawaban dengan nada seperti itu membuat Harry tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang ada masalah dengan Malfoy. Harry hanya meremas tangan Hermione, mencoba memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Mione!" ucap Harry dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Hermione juga tersenyum ke arah Harry, "Thank's, Harry."

Hermione meminum jus labunya sebelum beranjak keluar dari aula besar.

Hermione terus menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts, kedua tangannya menenteng bahan dan peralatan untuk membuat ramuan. Dia dan Theo sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan tugas ramuannya hari ini, dia juga telah meminta izin ke Prof. Slughron untuk menggunakan Ruang kelas Ramuan setelah jam makan malam hari ini.

Hermione masih mengingat tatapan Draco yang tembus sampai hatinya, dia cukup tahu alasan Draco menatapnya seperti itu. Beberapa minggu ini dia sedang menghindari Draco itulah alasannya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menghindar, yang dia tahu pasti adanya pertentangan antara hati dan pikirannya. Alangkah sulitnya menyatukan hati dan pikiran, baginya keduanya akrab pun tidak.

Dua minggu ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah bicara maupun menyapa, kecuali jika ada urusan ketua murid. Jika Draco mengajaknya bicara dia selalu mencoba untuk menghindar.

"Kau telat 3 menit 10 detik, Granger!" suara seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas, dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Sejak kapan seorang Slytherin peduli pada ketepatan waktu? Bukankah kau yang lebih sering terlambat? Di setiap rapat perfek bukankah kau dan sahabatmu itu yang selalu telat, huh?"

Theo hanya bisa merengut mendengar jawaban itu. "Singga Gryffindor!" gumamnya.

"Apa kau sudah membawa bahanya. Aku berharap kau tidak lupa?"

"Kau jangan meragukan ingatanku, Granger!"

Theo dan Hermione segera menyiapakan seluruh bahan untuk ramuan tersebut. Mereka segera memulai untuk membuat ramuan tersebut. Pertama Hermione memotong lidah katak rusia, sementar Theo sedang memanaskan kuali, selanjutnya dia memasukkan 3 gelas darah Naga Greenland, Lalu Hermione memasukkan lidah katak, 3 tetes air liur ular selatan, dan 3 lembar kulit cicak afrika, lalu dia mengaduknya 3 kali berlawan arah jarum jam, 3 kali searah jarum jam. Theo hanya terlihat membolak-balik buku ramuan, "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat kau lakukan selain membolak-balik buku ramuan itu, Nott? Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk mengaduk ramuan ini!". Theo hanya menghela nafasnya malas, selanjutnya dia menggantikan Hermione mengaduk ramuan itu.

.

.

Hermione dan Theo kini tengah duduk di ruang kelas Ramuan, mereka telah menyelesaikan ramuan tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang menghindari Draco?" Theo memulai percakapan.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara dentingan jam yang berada di utara tempat duduk mereka."Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu."

Theo menaikkan alisnya, "Apa kau tahu perbuatanmu itu benar-benar membuat sahabatku itu kacau?"

Hermione sama sekali tak napak ingin menjawab pertanyaan partner ramuannya itu. Rasa bersalah mulai merambat dihatinya, setiap detak jantungnya menambah rasa sakit.

"Apakah kau menghindarinya karena kejadian dua minggu yang lalu?". Sama sekali tak terdengar satupun jawaban dari bibir gadis berparas mais di hadapannya ini. Sebagai seseorang yang menganut paham _'Diam berarti Emas'_, dengan sangat yakin itulah alasan kenapa gadis itu menghindari Draco.

Namun Hermione membuka suaranya, "Ini bukan dua minggu yang lalu, meskipun itu sedikit mempengaruhi. Ini semua tentang aku dan pemikiranku. Namun aku masih ingin mendapatkan setitik _pencerahan _tentang siapa Draco itu sebenarnya!" Hermione menatap lurus ke arah Theo.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau akun akan menjelaskan semuanya." Theo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya Draco adalah setengah _Vampire_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu itu dari awal, ibunya lah yang bercerita padaku. Dan itu semua adalah kutukan yang diberikan oleh Voldy untuk kakeknya, Abraxas. Namun entah mengapa Draco mengalami kutukan yang sama dengan kakeknya, sedangkan ayahnya tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu Draco setengah Vampire, suatu saat Narcissa melihat Draco tengah meminum dari tubuh seorang gadis muda." Hening.

Mata Hermione membulat saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Theo.

"Bahkan Lucius pernah merasa benci kepada Draco, namun kebenciannya semakin tergerus waktu, tidak ada ayah yang membenci anaknya sendiri bukan?. Aku dan Blaise baru mengetahui Draco itu setengah Vampire saat kami berusia tujuh tahun. Awalnya aku selalu curiga dengan ramuan yang selalu diminum Draco, akupun bertanya kepada Narcissa, dia menjelaskan semuanya. Awalnya aku sangat merasa ketakutan dengan semua itu, namun aku menyadari Draco tidak berhak dibenci, semua itu bukan salahnya, ini semua salah Si Pesek itu, kau tahulah. Jika aku boleh jujur terkadang aku masih merasa takut dengan Draco."

Itulah penjelasan Theo yang panjang nan lebar. Hermione tidak tahu jika seorang Slytherin seperti laki-laki di depannya ternyata memiliki hati yang baik, meskipun tetap dengan kelicikannya, kau tahulah _'Slytherin'._ Hermione hanya menatap Theo.

Theo menatap lekat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dan aku harap kau juga tidak membenci Draco. Dan ini adalah hal yang paling penting yang akan aku katakan, aku harus dengarkan dengan baik-baik!" Theo menarik nafas pelan "Kau harus tahu Draco begitu mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Jika kau berfikir aku berbohong buang saja pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak pernah melihat Draco begitu uring-uringan seperti saat ini, hanya karena kau menghindarinya. Draco benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ucapan Theo benar-benar seperti sebuah pencerahan dalam hidupnya. Entah mengapa rasanya ada kemantapan lebih di hatinya. Semua keraguan yang dirasaknnya seakan hilang, layaknya sebuah kapas yang tertiup angin. Hermione segera berdiri, dan berterima kasih kepada Theo karena pencerahannya. Sekarang dia merasa harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Theo hanya memandang punggung Hermione, "Otak jeniusnya sama sekali tak mengerti akan hatinya sendiri, ckck!"

#*#*#

Draco tengah duduk di sofa Ruang Perapian, mata kelabunya mengamati api yang menyala di perapian. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia juga seharusnya merasa sadar diri jika dia tidak di izinkan bersama gadis itu, _bukankah mereka berberda?_ Bukan karena status darah atau yang lain, melaikan karena dirinya yang setengah vampire.

Suatu saat dia pasti akan menyakiti gadis itu, jika dia menjadi sosok yang menggerikan, dia sama sekali tak ingin gadis yang dicintainnya terluka sedikitpun. Mungkin seharusnya dia harus melepaskan dari ini agar dia tidak melukai gadisnya.

Mungkin dia harus berhenti mencintai, dan mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam._ Aku harap kau tidak berpikir bodoh Malfoy!. _

.

.

Hermione melihat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang memandang perapian, dia melihat laki-laki itu tampak berpikir, entah apapun itu.

Setitik keraguan menghampiri hatinya saat akan menemui atau lebih tepatnya bertatap muka dengan Draco. _Tunjukkan kau seorang Gryffindor sejati!_

"Mione.." Sapaan Draco berhasil mengembailikan jiwa Hermione ke dunia. Draco nampak berjalan ke arah Hermione.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan, perutnya terasa geli seperti merasakn sejuta kupu-kupu berterbangan disana. Draco menatapnya lekat, matnya menyimpan sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Ucapan Theo terngiang di telinganya, bahwa Draco mencintainya.

Perlahan Hermione mengusap wajah Draco. Draco terlihat tersentak mendapat sentuhan yang lembut. Hermione menutup Mata Draco dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menjijit untuk menyetarakan tingginya dan Draco. Hermione mencium bibir Draco pelan dan lembut, mengungkapan semua perasaanya. Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "Tetaplah tutup matamu!" ucapnya disela ciuman yang kini mulai mendapat balasan yang lebih dari Draco.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya haya saya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

_Tutup matamu aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua yang aku pendam selama ini. Kau satu-satunya. Andai cintaku buta, tak ingin kulihat cahaya. Dengan tatapanmu kau mengambil segalanya._

T.B.C or The End?

Song for this Fict 'Close your Eyes' by Michael Bubble

Pojokan:

Sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta ma'af karena telat banget updatenya. Saya juga meminta ma'af jika chapter ini benar-benar jelek, dan juga saya merasa Draco dan Theo terlalu OOC. Saya juga meminta ma'af untuk kesalahan lainnya.

Untuk ramuan tadi resepnya seratus persen palsu, jadi jangan di praktekan di rumah ! ;-p

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada semuanya, yang sudah membaca, dan memberikan review. Dan juga untuk yang sudah me-follow dan favorite cerita saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih.

Dan untuk _Silent Reader's _ saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah membaca fict saya. Dan saya masih menunggu review kalian, H2O, ehhhh salah maksudnya H2R.

Jangan lupa review, review kalian semangat saya.

Lanjut or The end, saya tunggu jawabannya di kotak REVIEW..!

Salam Super (pinjem punyaknya kakek saya, Kakek Mario)

D. Ar. N.


	6. Chapter 6 : One Life, Extraordinary!

Journals

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

Perlahan Hermione mengusap wajah Draco. Draco terlihat tersentak mendapat sentuhan yang lembut. Hermione menutup Mata Draco dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menjijit untuk menyetarakan tingginya dan Draco. Hermione mencium bibir Draco pelan dan lembut, mengungkapan semua perasaanya. Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "Tetaplah tutup matamu!" ucapnya disela ciuman yang kini mulai mendapat balasan yang lebih dari Draco.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya haya saya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

_Tutup matamu aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua yang aku pendam selama ini. Kau satu-satunya. Andai cintaku buta, tak ingin kulihat cahaya. Dengan tatapanmu kau mengambil segalanya._

Journals by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Pair : Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

Chapter 6

One Life, Extraordinary!

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll.

Seluruh siswa Hogwats nampak tengah asyik menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Ron yang tengah menyantap ayam dengan ganasnya. Harry yang hampir menyemburkan jus labunya karena melihat kelakuan Ron, meskipun hal itu sering terjadi, tetapi selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dan pemeran wanita utama di fanfict ini yang tengah menceramahi Ron.

Sementara di meja Slytherin, Draco menyantap sepiring _pancake_ madu, meskipun begitu pandangan matanya tetap tertuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut semak di Meja Gryffindor, senyum tipis terukir indah di wajah tampannya, tatkala matanya bertemu tatap dengan Hermione. Melihat senyum tersungging di bibir Hermione, seakan menghipnotisnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Sementara Theo dan Blaise, hanya cengar-cengir Ga-Je melihat dua insan yang saling melempar senyum. Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di samping kepala Theo, Theo terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Blaise.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu, Theo?" pertanyaan tersebut hanya mendapat anggukan mantap dari Theo.

Blaise hanya bisa memandang Theo dengan harap-harap cemas, dia mulai berpikir jika sahabatnya ini mungkin sudah agak tidak waras. Tapi sudahlah.

.

.

.

%^&^%

Draco tengah mencari buku di perpustakaan, matanya menjelajahi setiap bagian rak-rak buku yang ada di pepustakaan. Pandangan matanya terfokuskan saat dia menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang serwarna dengan kelamnya langit malam, tangan pucatnya segera mencapai buku itu, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Aku dulu yang melihat buku ini!" sahut sebuah suara.

Draco segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan seorang gadis dihadapannya, dengan paksa.

"Tentu tidak bisa, Mione. Aku yang lebih dulu mengambil dan melihatnya!" ucap Draco sembari mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, dan memberi tatapan intens. Draco segera mengambil jarak saat dilihatnya wajah gadis dihadapannya ini sudah semerah udang rebus yang _over-cook_. Draco tertawa melihat rencananya mengerjai gadis ini berhasil.

Sementara Hermione terlihat kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal jika kau baru saja dikerjai. Dia segera menginjak keras kaki Draco , untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Dan berhasil, dilihatnya kini Draco tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, Drakie!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek yang cukup lirih, mengingat sekarang dia tengah berada di perpustakaan. Dia tidak mau menerima teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara Hermione mengejeknya. Kali ini tidak ada pembalasan. Draco menatap Hermione dalam diam, jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat, dia tahu seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini, semuanya adalah salah. Dia bukanlah seorang yang...

"Tapi aku yang akan meminjam buku ini pertama kali!" Draco segera membawa buku itu pergi.

"Kau boleh meminjamnya setelah makan malam!" imbuhnya sebelum kembali berlalu pergi.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Dia mencoba mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya. Meskipun semuanya salah, baginya semua benar. Tak ada satu keraguan pun yang menyelimuti hatinya. Meskipun begitu dia takut semua yang diaggap benar akan menyakitinya dikemudian hari. Dia akan menerima semua rasa sakit itu, tapi setidaknya dia berharap semuaya akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione kembali tersenyum mengingat sesuatu yang telah dia rencanakan seseorang, meskipun begitu dia menganganggap rencana konyol ini sebagai balas budi untuk orang yang telah menyadarkannya. Orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan seumur hidupnya.

'_Bukan ide yang buruk!'_

%%%

Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki, suatu hal yang klise memang. Tapi itulah, kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk semuanya, setidaknya gadis itu bahagia. Meskipun segala hal dia lakukan, gadis itu tak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

Cinta itu adalah setangkai bunga mawar, jika tak berhati-hati kau akan terluka. Meskipun duri itu mengenai jarinya, setidaknya dia mengetahui betapa harumnya bunga itu. Begitupula cintanya, meskipun dia terluka, tapi dia bahagia. Bukankah cinta itu sebuah pengorbanan, kali ini semuaya tak akan sia-sia.

Setidaknya dia akan berdansa dengan gadis itu dalam semalam, mungkin tidak selama itu, tapi siapa peduli. Dia akan menyimpan semuanya dalam-dalam, sampai semuanya hilang tak tersisa. Lebih baik menyimpanya daripada harus membuang sesuatu yang berharaga. Sesuatu yang membuktikannya dia hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa, makhluk yang bisa merasakan apa itu artinya cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Ditutupnya kotak yang berisi gaun berwarna merah dengan pita emas ditengahnya, dia telah siap untuk menyelinapkan benda ini.

'_Semoga kau menyukainya. Inilah hadiah yang pertama dan terakhir dariku!'_

Dia hanya hidup sekali, dia tak kan menyia-nyiakan kehidupan ini, meskipun tak berjalan sesuai keinginanya, _One Life. _Asalkan dia bisa menutup matanya dan bernafas, dia hanyalah seorang manusia. Dan dia akan perlahan meninggalkan semua cintanya.

###

Ginny masih menatap Hermione, menunggu jawaban dari bibir mantan kakak kelasnya ini, tentu saja mantan, sekarang mereka sama-sama duduk di tahun ketujuh.

"Ayolah. Kau mau menemaniku kan? Apa kau tidak ingin mencari gaun untu pesta besok ?"

Hermione, dia hanya menatap malas, dia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut keramaian para cewek ini, bukan berarti dia bukan cewek. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas yag masih menumpuk, dan menyelesaikan buku bacaanya yang baru, buku yang berjudul _'Divergent'_, yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di tas milik Harry. Tentu dia sudah izin kepada empunya. Ya sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu memiliki buku bacaan selain Quiditch.

"Kau kan bisa ajak Lavender, Gin?"

"Dia sudah pergi duluan sama Parvati, ayolah, Mione!" ucapnya memelas.

Hermione menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan sahabatnya ini. Ini pasti merepotkan, dan benar saja, sekarang dia sudah diseret oleh Ginny untuk pergi berbelanja. Jika dia bisa mempercepat waktu, pasti dia akan melakukannya, sayangnya dia hanya bisa membalik waktu ke masa lampau, mungkin dia harus membuat penemuan baru, sebuah alat yang bisa mempercepat waktu.

.

.

.

Rasa dingin menyetuh pori-pori kulitnya, dia melakukan kecerobohan kali ini, dia tidak membawa mantelnya, ya sebenarnya ini salah Ginny yang terburu-buru (baca: menyeret)-nya untuk pergi mencari gaun. Sebelum sempat untuk mengambil mantelnya.

Hermione hanya mengikuti kemanapun Ginny pergi, seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya. Dia sudah bosan dan capek kesana kemari mengikuti pacar Harry ini, mencari gaun pesta yang tidak ketemu-ketemu juga.

"Hai Gin. Hai Mione!" sapa seorang gadis dari keluarga Brown, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lavender.

Hermione baslas menyapa, begitupula Ginny.

"Apa kau sudah mendaatkan gaun untuk pesta? Aku dari tadi belum mendapatkan apapun, tidak ada yang cocok denganku." Ucap Lavender.

"Sama, bagaiman kalau kita ke toko itu sepertinya, gaunnya bagus-bagus!" saran Ginny, dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah toko yang hanya berjarak tiga gedung dari mereka, sepertinya toko itu menyediakan diskon.

"Ehhm, sepertinya begitu. Ok lah!" ujar Parvati bersemangat saat melihat adanya diskon di toko itu.

Hermione kembali mengikuti Ginny dan teman-temanya, dengan malas. Seharusnya dia menolak dengan sungguh-sungguh tadi.

Hermione memasuki sebuah toko, sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada gaun-gaun pesta yang indah dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, ada yang untuk anak-anak, remaja dan orang dewasa. Dia melihat tiga orang temanya itu mulai berpencar untuk berburu gaun, sementara dia hanya memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat ruang ganti.

Lavender berjalan ke arah ruang ganti sambil menenteng beberapa gaun pesta, "Apa kau tidak mencari gaun, Mione?" tanyanya, karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Hermione berkeliling seperti dia maupun yang lainnya untuk mencari gaun.

"Tidak, aku hanya menemani Ginny berbelanja. Lagipula aku masih punya gaun yang masih bisa kupakai." Jelasnya.

"Oh, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencari satu gaun pun? Disini gaunya cantik-cantik!" ucap Lavender bersemangat, terlalu bersemangat malah.

Hermione sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membeli gaun baru. Hermione berdiri dari duduknya, "Lav, kau bilang ke Ginny aku mau mencari sesuatu dulu, dan bilang tidak usah menungguku.". Lavender hanya mengangguk, sebelum memasuki sekat-sekat ruang ganti.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar, lega rasanya bisa keluar dari sana. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung kemana dia harus pergi, sebenarnya dia tadi berbohong kalau dia ingin mencari seseuatu. '_Mungkin ke kanan, lebih baik!'_

Cuaca dingin ini kembali merambat masuk ke pori-porinya, salahnkan Ginny yang tadi menyeretnya, sehingga dia belum sempat untuk mengambil mantel musim dinginnya. Dia hanya menggunakan sweater dan jubah sekolah. Malang benar nasibnya hari ini, sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia meraskan seseorang merangkulnya.

"Sudah tau musim dingin kau masih saja keluar tanpa menggunkan mantel, dasar Gryffindor, apa semua anak Gryffindor selalu ceroboh?" ucap orang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya itu dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione merasa sangat amat akrab dengan suara orang ini.

"Aku tadi terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat mengambil mantel. Dan apa yang kau lakukan, cepat lepaskan aku!" ucap Hermione sambil mencoba keluar dari dekapan, yang sebenarnya malah membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat.

Draco sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hermione, bukanya melepaskan dia malah mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hermione, "Kau akan mati beku jika aku melepaskan pelukanku, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari cuaca dingin ini dengan membawamu kepelukanku yang hangat ini, Semak!"

Hermione merasa tidak terima dipanggil 'Semak' dan juga siapa yang meminta bantuan (baca: rangkulan), "Jangan memanggilku 'Semak' atau kubunuh kau, dan juga siapa yang memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanya Hermione dengan nada jengkel, sejengkel-jengkelnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, heh? Sayang, darling, honey, princess, atau apa. Kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Draco dengan nada yang cukup untuk membuat jantung Hermione berdetak tak karuan.

Draco menyeret Hermione untuk kembali ke kastil, "Coba kau lihat wajahmu yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kastil". Hermione memegangi pipinya, dia mengumpat pelan, kenapa wajahnya harus memerah, tentu saja wajahnya memerah karena berbagai panggilan sayang yang didedikasikan Draco untuk dirinya. Namun sejujurnya dia bahagia seperti ini, dimana dia berasa dalam pelukan seorang Draco Malfoy,pelukan yang menawarkan sejuta kehangatan. Kehangangatan yang menjanjikan rasa aman.

'_Jika saja seterusnya bisa seperti ini, karena hidup ini hanya sekali. Aku masih tak mengerti sesuatu yang biasa bisa menjadi hal yang luar biasa hanya karena sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Membayangkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta, seperti melihat es yang mencair di bawah sinar matahari musim semi. Sebuah hati yang dingin akan menjadi hidup hanya dengan cinta, Extraordinary Love'_

_Sesuatu yang Luar Biasa yang kau sebut cinta_

_Something Extraordinary, you called it L.O.V.E_

Hermione memasuki kamarnya saat melihat sebuah kotak merah di atas ranjangnya. Dia mencoba berpikir siapa yang mengirimnya ini, dia membuka isi kotak itu _'Semoga saja bukan sebuah jebakan!'_. Sebuah gaun merah dengan pita emas di tengahnya, gaun yang benar-benar indah, pikirnya. Dia mencari-cari di kotak identitas pengirim di kotak itu, namun hasilnya nihil, Hermione tidak menemukan apapun. Tunggu dia melihat sebuah perkamen kecil disitu, perkamen kecil dengan tulisan _'Kau harus memakainnya saat pesta! Dan jangan berpikir untuk mengembalikannya padaku. T. N.'_

Sepertinya dia tau siapa yang memberinya gaun ini. Nanti dia harus berterima kasih dengan sang pemberi hadiah ini.

Dia mencoba mengepaskan gaun itu dengan tubuhnya. Dan gaun itu sangat terlihat cocok dan pas untuknya, seperti dibuat hanya untuknya. Pasti dia pasti akan memakainya waktu pesta nanti.

# #

Draco berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hermione. Dia masih tampak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dengan lambang Gryffindor itu. Dia masih bingung untuk menyampaikan maksudnya atau tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak merasa bingung, tapi merasa gengsi. Dia gengsi untuk menyampaikan maksdunya, yaitu mengajak Hermione ke pesta dansa besok. Draco memandangi buku yang dibawanya sejenak, ya dia membawa buku yang tadi pagi dia rebutkan dengan Hermione di perpustakaan, buku itu dijadikan alasannya untuk bertemu dengan Hermione.

Draco mengetuk pintu Hermione, "Mione, buka pintunya!"

"Buka saja, aku tidak menguncinya!" teriak Hermione dari dalam.

Draco membuka pintu kamar itu. Dilihatnya Hermione yang tengah memasukan sebuah kotak ke dalam lemarinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencari sesuatu." Jawabanya.

Draco duduk di ranjang Hermione, sambil menunggu Hermione yang masih mengutak-atik isi lemarinya. "Kau mencari apa sih, Mione?" tanya Draco yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hermione.

"Aha ketemu juga!" seru Hermione, setelah menemukan sebuah novel yang akan dibacanya.

"Apa itu ?" seru Draco penasaran dengan sebuah buku yang sedang dibawa Hermione.

"Ini novel, aku meminjamnya dari Harry."

Draco hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu melemparkan buku yang ada di tangannya ke pangkuan Hermione. "Kau boleh meminjamnya, aku sudah selesai. Tapi kalau kau sudah selesai kau ya yang menggembalikannya ke perpustakaan!" ujar Draco lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Hermione.

"Cepat sekali kau selesai. Baiklah aku yang akan mengembalikannya." Seharusnya Hermione tidak usah meragukan kemampuan otak Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang tengah bermalas-malasan di kasur miliknya, dia adalah lelaki yang selalu mengancam kedudukannya, di peringkat Hogwarts.

"Ya setidaknya aku menepati janjiku, meminjamkanmu buku itu sehabis makan malam."

"Mione!" panggil Draco sambil memejamkan matanya, seakan menikmati setiap sensasi menyebut nama sang gadis pujaan, menikmati setiap getaran yang merambat di seluruh pembuluh daranya.

"Apa?" Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya menuju Draco yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku besok? Ke pesta dansa?" tanya Draco _to the point._ Dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajak gadis yang disukainnya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah memohon seperti ini, karena para gadis selalu memohon-mohon padanya untuk menjadi pasangan dansa salah satu dari mereka.

Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Kau terlambat, Mr. Malfoy. Karena sudah ada orang lain yang mengajakku terlebih dahulu, dan sayangnya aku menerimannya."

Draco membuka matanya, _siapa orang yang berani mendahuluinya. _"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri besok, Draco"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Miss. Granger. Kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan siapa orangnya!" ucap Draco dengan nada menahan emosi. Dia memang sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan secara brutal kepada 'seseorang' yang telah mengajak Hermione ke pesta dansa.

Hermione menggeleng, menegaskan bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan siapa yang sudah mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Dia juga masih ingin menikmati ekspresi menahan marah yang tengah di tunjukkan Malfoy di depanya ini. Melihat Draco Malfoy dengan wajah memerah karena marah, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Jika kau bersikeras tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku akan menghukummu!"

"Kau mau menghukumku dengan apa?" tantang Hermione, dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan _'aku tidak takut dengan semua hukumanmu'._

Seringai jail tercetak di wajah aristokratnya, "Apa kau yakin? Baiklah. Kau harus tidur denganku malam ini!" perintah Draco sungguh-sungguh.

Mata Hermione terbelak sempurna mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Draco, "Kau jangan macam-macam, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Aku... aku..". Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, sebelum waktunya, sebelum dia lulus sekolah, sebelum dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, dan lain-lainnya.

Draco tertawa, "Kau memang lucu, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun padamu, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini." Draco segera menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di antara rambut-rambut semak milik Hermione, menikmati setiap aroma Vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Hermione. Aroma yang memabukkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan seperti ini, memelukmu erat di dalam dekapanku saat aku tertidur. Dan jika kau ingin yang lainnya, kau harus sedikit bersabar, kau pasti akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy setelah kita lulus nanti." Ucap Draco sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hermione. Menikmati apa yang bisa dinikmatinya. Menahan semua rasa sakit dalam sebuah ketenangan.

Hermione, dia hanya diam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah apa yang baru saja Draco katakan. Menjadi seorang Malfoy, bukanlah hal yag pernah diimpikannya barang sekali-pun. Dan sekarang seorang Malfoy menawarkannya, Malfoy yang dulu sangat dibencinya, Malfoy yang saat ini mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di hatinya.

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menganggap apa yang baru saja Draco tawarkan padanya, hanya sebuah angin lalu. Mengharapkan semua itu haya akan membuatnya sakit hati di kemudian hari, lebih baik melupakannya. Dia tak akan bersama dengan Draco, itulah yang coba ia tekankan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak akan mungkin bersama Draco dengan keraguan yang masih menyelimutinya, saat ini dia masih mencoba untuk melawan semua rasa ragu itu sendiri.

Draco menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Hermione, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, jika suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadikan Hermione miliknya, hanya miliknya. Entah apapun yang menjadi rintangannya. Meskipun dia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang setengah Vampire, kutukan yang membuat hidupnya dalam neraka, namun dia tak peduli.

'_Aku akan membuatmu selalu disisiku, selalu berada dalam dekapanku. Aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang Luar Biasa, sesuatu yang selalu aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Hidupku hanya sekali, bukankah itu Luar Biasa.'_

'_Percayalah sesuatu yang Luar Biasa adalah sesuatau yang Nyata, kau akan merasakannya. Asalkan kau tak memilih untuk meninggalkanku membeku disini.'_

Hermione tengah memakai gaunya dengan buru-buru, sekarang satu jam setengah sebelum pesta dansa. Dia lupa waktu karena keenakan membaca buku yang baru saja di pinjamnya dari Perpustakaan, buku 'Rune Kuno' yang menceritakan bagaimana awal mula dunia penyihir. Buku yang benar-benar mengunggah semangatnya untuk membaca, dan membuatnya lupa waktu. Sehingga beginilah hasilnya dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Sejujurnya dia juga tidak ingin pergi ke pesta itu, jika bukan karena jabatanna sebagai ketua murid, dia tidak akan datang ke pesta dan memilih menghabiskan waktunta dengan buku-buku tercintanya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Hermione mendengar suara berisik di bawah, sepertinya Draco sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang, lebih tepatnya tiga orang gadis Gryffindor memasuki kamarnya, Ginny, Lavender, dan Parvati.

"Demi Godric! Kau belum bersiap apapun, Mione?" ucap Ginny terperangah melihat Hermione masih hanya menggunakan gaunnya saja, dan itu juga terlihat acak-acakan.

"Sepertinya kita harus membantu Hermione bersiap!" Lavender mendudukan Hermione di depan meja rias.

Mereka nampak bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perubahan terhadap Hermione.

Kali ini Hermione memilih menurut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga temanya ini, dan dia juga harus berterima kasih kepada mereka. karena saat ini Hermione memang membutuhkan orang lain untuk bersiap-siap.

Mereka bertiga nampak sibuk me _make-over_ Hermione, Ginny dan Parvati menata rambut Hermione, sedangkan Lavender memoles wajah Hermione dengan _make up make up _yang tampak natural untuk wajah Hermione.

"Kau nampak luar biasa!" ujar Ginny dengan nada puas melihat hasil karyanya dan teman-teman tentunya.

Hermione mengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan gaun berwarna merah dan pita emas ditengahnya, bagian bawah gaun yang tampak sedikit mengembang. Rambutya yang dikepang kebawah dan helaian-helaian rambut depanya yang dibiarkan membingkai indah wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis kita siap pergi ke pesta!" seru Parvati dengan nada bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang ketua murid. "Mione, ngomong-ngomong kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Jawab Hermione sok misterius.

Ginny hanya menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban Hermione, dia tidak mungkin bisa memaksa gadis se-keras kepala Hermione untuk mengatakannya. Toh, nanti dia juga akan melihatnya sendiri.

"Hai guys? Sepertinya aku harus pergi kesana?" ujar Parvati sambil mennjuk ke arah Dean Thomas yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat kesana!" perintah Lavender.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju aula besar. Hermione hampir terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang, jika saja orang itu tidak menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Kau harus perhatikan langkahmu, Princess!" ujar seseorang.

"Ron!" seru Hermione, saat melihat Ron yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dengan setelan Tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Bukanya menggunakan baju pesta aneh dengan renda-renda, seprti yang digunakannya saat _Yule-Ball._

Lavender segera menggamit Ron, "Aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Ron. Hermione dan Ginny hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka.

"Wow, apa benar itu kakakku?" tanya Ginny tidak percaya melihat penampilan kakaknya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas, sepertinya Ginny sudah mulai pikun, "Tentu saja dia itu kakakmu, apa kau mulai menggalami penuaan dini? Ah, sungguh kasian nasib sahabatku!" ucap Hermione dengan nada dibuat-biuat.

Ginny menyikut Hermione pelan, "Penuaan dini? Kasihan? Jangan bercanda, Mione. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat menuju aula, karena kurang dari lima belas menit lagi acara harus dimulai."

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya. Hermione sudah sampai di tangga yang menuju aula besar, dilihatnya Theo, Blaise, Draco, dan Harry? Yang tengah berbincang seru, sepertinya mereka membicarakan quiditch, memangnya apa lagi?

"Kau nampak luar biasa, Mione!" seru Blaise saat melihat Hermione yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Draco seperti terhipnotis, dia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan fokus matanya dari Hermione, baginya saat ini Hermione adalah objek yang paling menarik di dunia ini, bahkan mengalahkan Quiditch sekalipun. Dia mengumpat pelan, jika saja dirinya yang menjadi pasangan Hermione.

Theo dan Harry hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Hermione, meskipun sejujurnya mereka berdua juga terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan Hermione saat ini. Harry segera tak akan tersadar, jika saja tak ada Ginny yang segera menariknya ke alam nyata.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Mr. Potter?" bisik Ginny tepat di telinga Harry, yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Theo mendekat ke arah Hermione, membukukan badanya sejenak, sebelum berdiri di samping Hermione, dan menggaet lengan Hermione. Theo tersenyum penuh kemenagan, setidaknya kali ini dialah yang mengambil gadis Draco, meskipun hanya sejenak.

Draco masih benar-benar tidak percaya berani-beraninya Theo, apa dia mau cari gara-gara. Draco memberi _Deathglare_ gratisan untuk Theo, seakan-akan mengatakan _'Kau akan mati, Theodore Nott!'_. Draco segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dia harus menenangkan dirinya.

Theo hanya acuh-tak acuh atas kepergian Draco, dia sama sekali tak gentar untuk berhadapan dengan Draco, meskipun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, dia ingin merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Hermione hanya bisa pasrah melihat kepergian Draco, setidaknya untuk kaLi ini.

###

Aula besar dipenuhi dengan alunan lembut musik dansa, para siswa Hogwarts nampak tenggelam di antara alunan-alunan tersebut. Tak terkecuali Theo dan Hermione yang masih berdansa di lagu kedua ini.

"Apa kau menyukai gaunnya?" tanya Theo disela-sela tarian dansa mereka.

"Sangat indah dan luar biasa, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?" Hermione tersenyum. Diliriknya Draco yang tengah berdansa dengan Astoria Greengrass, adik Daphne Greengrass. Gadis yang digadang-gadang sebagai calon istri Draco nantinya, sakit memang rasanya mendengar hal tersebut. Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Draco melihat ke arahnya.

Theo menyadari meskipun raga Hermione berada dihadapannya, namun hati dan pikirannya bersama Draco. "Terima kasih" ucapnya lirih, dilihatnya Hermione tersenyum kearahnya. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah senyuman terakhir dari Hermione yang dianugerahkan untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Tempo lagu berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Sekarang sudah memasuki lagu ketiga. Draco nampak gelisah, rasa sakit ini kembali menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dia menghentikan dansanya dan pergi keluar, sama sekali tak peduli dengan cacian yang diucapkan Astoria padanya. Rasa sakit ini membuatnya tersiksa, dia mencoba mencari-cari ramuannya di kantong jasnya.

Hermione dan Theo melihat kepergian Draco, Theo menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu, dilihatnya Hermione yang nampak tidak tenang melihat kepergian Draco. Theo mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hermione, dipegangnya lembut pundak Hermione "Pergilah! Susul dia!" perintahnya.

Hermione sangat berterima kasih atas pengertian Theo, dia segera menyusul Draco meninggalkan aula besar. Hermione menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi pada Draco, dia tau karena bisa melihat perubahan pada mata Draco yang berubah menjadi merah darah.

Theo hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Hermione, dialah yang menginginkan semua itu. Dia lebih memilih seperti ini menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat dalam hatinya tanpa ada satu orang=pun yang tahu, hanya dia dan Tuhan.

Dia memilih melepaskan tangan satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hatinya sedari dulu, gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tahun ke-3 saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dia tak akan pernah bisa membuat gadis itu bertahan disisinya, sampai kapanpun. Setidaknya gadis itu akan bahagia.

'_Aku hanya bisa memegang diriku sendiri, sesuatu yang hanya aku rasakan sendiri. Kalian tak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ini, sesuatu yang luar biasa. Inilah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sesuatu yang nyata dalam kehidupan yang hanya sekali.'_

Theo tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, merayakan kemenangannya atau mungkin kekalahannya. Diambilnya segelas anggur dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. _'Mari mulai dari awal!' _

Draco merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin mencekiknya. Dia sudah meminum ramuan itu dua kali namun entah mengapa rasa sakit ini tak kunjung berkurang juga. Dia mencium bau seseorang yang sangat akrab di indra penciumannya, bau yang memabukkan. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari semuannya.

_Draco Pov's_

Kenapa kau harus melihatku di saat seperti ini, jangan pernah mendekat ke arahku mungkin aku akan menyakitimu. Mungkin kau akan pergi dariku setelah melihat semua ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tak akan melakukan itu.

"Draco!"

Mendengarmu memanggil namaku semakin menambah rasa sakit di hatiku. Apakah bisa berhenti sampai disini. Kau membuatku gila, apa kau ingin aku menyakitimu, sebaiknya kau pergi. Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit.

Kau akan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, saat aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Aku harap kau mengerti.

_End Pov's_

Hermione berdiri diantara palang pintu ruangan astronomi, dilihatnya Draco yang duduk di lantai ruangan astronomi, dia tampak kacau, bukan seperti Draco yang biasanya.

Entah kenapa rasa ini muncul, disaat seperti ini, rasa takut saat melihat mata Draco yang menyala merah seakan-akan ingin menelannya, Hermione mundur satu langkah, dilihatnya Draco menundukan kepalanya.

Hermione mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya, dia seorang Gryffindor sejati.

"Pergilah dari sini! Aku baik-baik saja!" perintah Draco tanpa menatap mata Hermione.

Suara Draco terdengar sarat akan rasa sakit. Hanya orang gila yang akan percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Apa dia tak bisa berhenti menanggung semuanya sendiri, dialah yang membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit.

Hermione berjalan ke arah Draco, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. menjadikan dirinya sandaran untuk Draco, apapun yang akan terjadi, meskipun ini salah.

_Hermione pov's_

Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengatakan semuaya baik-baik saja dan menyelimuti dirimu dengan rasa sakit. Berhentilah berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Akulah yang akan menemanimu, aku yang menjadi sandaranmu.

Kau hanya perlu jujur padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan, sebesar apa rasa sakit yang menaungi jiwamu. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan mengatakan semuanya, mengungkapkan semua rahasiamu, kita hanya punya hidup sekali, _One life, you just be honest for me._ Semuanya akan terasa berbeda. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Meskipun semua ini salah, kita bisa membuatnya menjadi hal yang benar, dan menjadikanya luar biasa.

_End pov's_

Draco merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menaungi dirinya, kehangatan yang perlahan menggantikan rasa sakit ini. Dia tau saat ini dia tengah dalam pelukan Hermione. Apa gadis itu tak takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Perlahan dia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Percuma semuanya akan sia-sia.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat Draco yang mulai bisa menggendalikan dirinya sendiri. Draco telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Dia tak pernah tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Draco, namun dia mencoba mengerti melalui tatapan matanya. Percayakah kalian bahwa tatapan mengatakan semuanya, mengatakan kejujuran seperti sebuah cermin.

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding menara astronomi, "Sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya sebelum ini. Apa yang aku pilih? Entahlah terkadang aku ragu dengan diriku sendiri, tapi aku telah memilih. Aku memilih bersamamu." Hermione menatap lekat maat kelabu milik Draco, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa yang di ucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh.

Draco menyeringai, "Bersamaku? Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini seorang MONSTER! AKU INI MONSTER! AKU MUNGKIN AKAN MENYAKITIMU atau MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Draco frustasi, apa gadis ini tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Dia ingin membuat gadis yang dicinainya ini mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau takut denganku dan menjauh. Bukan bersamaku. Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan mengetahui semuanya sebelum ini?"

Hermione menghela nafas, entah bagaiman lagi dia harus meyakinkan laki-laki di depannya ini, "Bagiku kau bukanlah seorang monster, Draco. Kau adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy yang aku kenal. Kau hanya dalam keadaan yang buruk. Kau tak akan pernah membunuhku ataupun menyakitiku. Dan aku tahu semua ini, dan kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan semuanya, merasakan apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Itulah yang selalu ia coba lakukan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bukanlah seorang monster. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa, saat tangan Hermione menyentuh setiap bagian wajahnya. Draco menatap lekat mata madu milik Hermione yang menenangkan. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Hermione merasakan getaran listrik disetiap aliran darahnya, dia yang memulai semua ini, mungkin dengan ini Draco akan mengerti apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, bagaimana dia percaya dengan laki-laki itu. Dia menikmati semua ini. Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco. Dia menikmati semua ciuman ini.

Draco seperti merasakan sebuah pencerahan. Dia seperti tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa yang diinginkannnya. Dia ingin Hermione, dia ingin selalu bersama gadis itu. Dia ingin memimpikan apa yang gadisnya impikan, dia ingin pergi kemanapun gadisnya pergi. Dia hanya perlu jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco melepaskan ciuman itu, kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Dilihatnya Hermione yang tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang merona merah. Sekali lagi dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Draco melepaskan sebuah cincin yang selalu bertengger manis dari jari manis tangan kananya, sebuah cincin milik keluarga Malfoy. Entah apapun yang akan dihadapinya inilah pilihannya, inilah keinginannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi seorang Malfoy?"

'_Sesuatu yang selalu ingin aku tunjukanmu, sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah sihir, sesuatu yang bisa mengubah segalanya, sesuatu yang bisa merubah pilihan seseorang, sesuatu yang luar bisaa, Extraordinary. Sesuatu yang disebbut cinta. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?'_

'_Kau hanya perlu jujur pada dirimu sendiri atas apa yang kau rasakan, kau hanya punya hidup sekali. Behenti berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, besandarlah padaku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mebutuhkan orang yang mengerti tentangku, bukankah kau juga begitu?'_

'_Kau tak akan berdetak, karena kau tak merasaknnya, Flatline. Hatimu akan hancur berkeping keping, karena semua ini, HeartBreaker. Namun kau mencoba bertahan, sesakit apaun semua itu, Stay. Kau berubah menjadi mengerikan, kau berpindah kesisi lain, sisi dimana hanya kegelapan yang mendapingimu, The Other Side (Demon). Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu, aku akan mengatakan semuanya, Close Your Eyes. Kejujuran akan mengatakan semuanya dalam kehidupan ini, mengungkapan sesuatu yang Luar Biasa, One Life, Extraordinary!'_

_The End_

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platina dan mata selembut madu, menutup sebuah buku denga tulisan _'Journals' _ dan mengembalikan lagi ke rak buku milik ibunya.

"Scorp, cepat turun, atau kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan malam!" teriak sebuah suara dari bawah.

Dia menatap lagi buku itu, "Sebentar lagi aku akan turun, Mom!"

Anak laki-laki bernama Scorpius Malfoy itu segera turun sebelum menerima omelan yang tiada hentinya dari ibunya tercinta. Jika ibunya sudah mengomel maka tak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya meskipun itu ayahnya sendiri.

"Malam, Dad!" sapanya saat sudah samapai di ruang makan. Dilihatnya ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, kenapa ibumu sampai harus berteriak, heh?" tanya ayahnya.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya membaca sebuah buku." Jawabnya.

Draco menatap anak pertamanya, anaknya ini benar-benar memiliki hobi yang sama dengan ibunya, sama-sama gila baca. Jika anaknya ini sudah membaca buku ada orang melakukan ritual pengusiran setan di sampingnya, mungkin dia tak akan mendengarnya.

Dialaihkan pandangannya menuju istrinya tercinta, seorang wanita dengan perut buncit, tanda hamil. Seorang wanita yang telah memberikan kebahagian dalam hidupnya, Hermione Malfoy.

Scorpius memandangi kedua orang tuanya, dia sangat bahagia bisa memiliki kedua orang tua yang begitu meyayanginnya. Dia hanya bisa bersuykur atas kehidupan yang dimilikinya. Kau hanya punya kehidupan sekali.

D. Ar. N.

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambata saya. Saya benar-benar meminta maaf, ini adalah update saya yang paling lama. Banyak pekerjaan dan ujian-ujian yang menumpuk.

Saya berharap chapter dan fanfict ini tidak mengecewakan para _readers. _Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang me-Review fanfict saya ini, terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan semangatnya.

Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat ending yang memuaskan, meskipun menurut saja endingnya Ga-Je. ^_^V

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih karena telah mengikuti fanfict saya sampai akhir. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Untuk _Silent readrers, saya berharap kalian berniat untuk me-review di chapter ini. _

_Song for this Fict_

Flatline, HeartBreaker, and One Life by Justin Bieber

Stay by Rihanna

The Other Side by Jason Derulo

Demons by Imagine Dragon

Extraordinary by Clean Bandit

_Thanks all! _

_See you at next fict. _

_D. Ar. N._


End file.
